¡Ay mí padre!
by Aimer Cullen
Summary: Una noche como cualquier otra Edward se cuela por la ventana de la habitación de Bella y ella insiste en sobrepasar los limites. En pleno acto de conquista pasa algo que va ha traerles muchos problemas.¿Qué pasará si Charlie los ve juntos? Lemon! 3shoot.
1. Intento fallído

_**N/A:**__** ¡Hola! La idea de este one-shot se me ocurrió de repente. Tendrá dos capítulos aproximadamente, quizás tres. Me hizo gracia la idea en general. No se, pero imaginaros que hubiera pasado si Charlie hubiera encontrado a Bella y a Edward juntos en la habitación de esta una noche cualquiera. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado? Bueno, esta es mí idea… ¡Disfruten de su lectura!**_

**...**

_**(…´**__**/: ¡AY MÍ PADRE! :/´…)**_

……**..**

…

_**CAPITULO I.**_

…………**.**

_**Sumary:**__** Situado en Eclipse: Una noche como cualquier otra Edward se cuela por la ventana de la habitación de Bella y pasa la noche con ella. Bella esta disputes ha hacer lo que haga falta para que Edward cambie de opinión respeto a su decisión de no exponer su vida a altos riesgos. En pleno acto de conquista pasa algo que va ha traerles muchos problemas. ¿Por qué, qué que pasará si Charlie los ve juntos? One-shot. Lemon.**_

_**Declimer:**__** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos al escribir mis historias.**_

……………

…

_**Crepúsculo- página 316.**_

_-Tus instintos humanos…- comencé. Él esperó-. Bueno, ¿me encuentras atractiva en ese sentido?_

_Se echó a reír y me despeinó ligeramente la melena casi seca._

_-Tal vez no sea humano, pero soy un hombre- me aseguró._

_Bostecé involuntariamente._

…

_Stephenie Meyer._

………

_**Bella POV.**_

………

_Estaba sentada en la cocina con la mesa a rebosar de libros y cuadernos. Angela se sentaba a mí derecha y Alice nos observaba des de otro ángulo, respaldada contra la nevera. Habíamos quedado para estudiar para el examen de biolog__ía que sería la próxima semana. Alice no estaba con nosotras en aquella asignatura, aún así se había unido a nostras diciendo que a ella no le iba muy bien. Yo sabía perfectamente que no era así, pero no dije nada y dejé que viniera con nosotras. La verdad es que biología era una de mis clases favoritas. El motivo principal era que compartía asiento junto a Edward- como en la mayoría de las clases. Otro motivo era que siempre me había fascinado todo lo relacionado con las plantas y los animales. Lo único que odiaba en esa asignatura era cuando había sangre de por medio. Las últimas semanas habían sido duras. Edward se mostraba distante con migo constantemente y era más estricto con lo de mantener sus limites. Tenía que admitir que había sido culpa mía por haber insistido más de la cuenta en que hiciéramos el amor, pero es que realmente estaba desesperada por poseerlo en aquel aspecto, eso nos uniría y fortalecería como pareja. El se negaba rotundamente en hacerlo. No quería tentar a mí vida de ese modo, y yo lo intentaba una y otra vez siempre en vano. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que el cediera y hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero a esas alturas dudaba lograrlo, ya lo había intentado todas las maneras posibles. Suspiré y ante ese gesto Alice pareció divertida, por que cuando alcé la mirada estaba sonriendo. _

_-Bella, ¿puedes pasarme mí bolso?- preguntó Angela. Yo lo busqué con la mirada pero no lo encontré por ningún sitio. Si no recordaba mal era de color negro y con una cremallera plateada, de la marca Roxy.- Creo que me lo he olvidado en tú cuarto.- me informó después de meditarlo durante unos minutos._

_-En ese caso subo y te lo traigo enseguida.- contesté mientras me reincorporaba sobre mí misma, lo que suponía un reto para mí. Caminé hacia mí habitación y encontré el objeto encima de mí cama. Ese no era el que recordaba pero tanpoco había otro, y des de luego no era mío. Lo sostuve entre mis manos y me encaminé de nuevo hacia el piso de abajo. Pasé por el umbral de la puerta y vi que las chicas habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo y conversaban animadamente. _

_-¿Es este?- pregunté dudosa. Ella asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios y me lo agradeció con la mirada.- ¿Es nuevo?- yo y mí curiosidad._

_-Si, cortesía de Ben.- me contestó estirando su mano hacia el objeto para que yo se lo entregara con cuidado. Durante la difícil operación que llevaba acabo depositar el pequeño bolso en las manos de mí amiga, mis manos se trabaron en el acto y el bolso resbalo cayendo en el suelo y dejando todas las pertenencias de Angela al descubierto, expandidas por el suelo._

_-¡Lo siento!- exclamé avergonzada por mí falta de coordinación, era una torpe sin remedio. Imaginé a Edward riéndose de mí ante lo ocurrido. De ninguna manera se lo iba a contar, pero luego pensé que de igual manera lo leería en la mente de Alice. _

_Me apresuré a recoger el contenido del bolso al igual que Angela que parecía nerviosa. Alice rió al ver nuestro posado y después colaboró en la faena. Lo recogimos todo rápidamente antes de que mí torpeza hiciera acto de presencia de nuevo. Con las manos nerviosas introduje lo que parecía ser el último objeto del suelo en el bolso. Era un pequeño llavero en forma de media luna de un color azul claro, que sostenía una pequeña llave. Supuse que debía de ser la llave de la residencia de los Weber's, pero no le dí mucha importancia y la introduje en el bolso. La media luna del llavero me había recordado a la cicatriz que me había hacho James hacía año y medio en el brazo. Pero al compararlo comprobé que la cicatriz poseía un peculiaridad especial, era fría y más pálida que el resto de mí piel, simétrica. Más bella en comparación al llavero metálico e imperfecto._

_-Gracias.- agradeció Angela._

_-¿Lo tienes todo?- preguntó Alice automáticamente. En su voz pude notar un cierto matiz de nostalgia repentina. Luego sonrió y miró a un punto fijo. Yo seguí su mirada que se dirigía debajo de la mesa, y allí vi que había una caja cuadrada multicolor, que supuestamente pertenecía a Angela._

_Me agaché con sumo cuidado con miedo a darme con la cabeza contra el borde de la mesa, y __alargué mí mano para llegar a coger la misteriosa caja hasta que la tuve entre mis manos. Me reincorporé y luego la curiosidad pudo con migo y eché un vistazo a la cajita en mis manos. Me quedé completamente fuera de lugar, perpleja y congelada. En la caja pude leer claramente cual era el contenido de esta con claridad. "Durex, doce preservativos de más grosor y con lubricante extra". Lo leí de nuevo sospesando las palabras una por una, y la última línea resonó en mí cabeza. "Preservativos más espesos y con lubricante extra". Era algo muy normal que Ben y Angela ya hubieran mantenido relaciones, aún así me impresionó. Al principio me quedé sin saber que hacer ni que decir, pero después reaccioné y sentí envidia y rabia. Mucha rabia. Actué con madurez y avancé hacia Angela, la cual estaba buscando lo que yo tenía con desespero. Al parecer había notado que le faltaba, y parecía muy angustiada. _

_-Angela.- ella se giró de inmediato.- ¿Buscas esto?- pareció reconocerlo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

_-Si.- yo se lo entregué y no hice ningún comentario al respecto. En cambio Alice parecía divertirse bastante.- Bella…-_

_-Tranquila, no se lo voy a contar a nadie.- le aseguré. Era su amiga y no estaba enfadada con ella. Con quien si que estaba muy enfadada era con Edward Cullen. Se iba a acabar eso de evitarme y de mantener esos odiosos límites. En mí cabeza había comenzado a idear un plan que iba a acabar con sus limites, iba a dejarlo totalmente desarmado. Esa noche iba a poseerlo aun que se me fuera la vida en ello. Esa noche sería inparable, esa noche iba a ser mío. _

_-¿Alice?- preguntó Angela._

_-Mis labios están sellados.- aceptó._

_Luego no pusimos a estudiar y no volvimos a hablar durante toda la tarde. Yo estudié mí plan con entusiasmo y lo medité durante todo el tiempo. Angela se marchó más tarde, y con una sonrisa en los labios abandonó la casa diciendo que ya nos veríamos mañana en el instituto. "Si sigo viva", pensé a mis adentros. Alice iba a marcharse cuando la detuve y la obligué a entrar a mí cuarto. Por una única vez iba a pedirle que me aconsejara en como vestirme por una ocasión tan especial. Miré el reloj apresurada y calculé el tiempo que teníamos, suficiente para arreglarme y preparar la cena a Charlie. _

_-¿Alice, puedo pedirte un favor?- le pregunté con entusiasmo fingido. Ella me especuló con la mirada y comenzó a reír. Sus carcajadas sonaban en la habitación y eran parecidas a las de Emmett cuando se burlaba de mí._

_-Se lo que pretendes Bella.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Yo tragué duro y recé para que aceptara mí petición. Ella siguió con la sonrisa y prosiguió.- Te voy a ayudar.- confesó animada. Yo corrí hacia ella y me abalancé envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello y colocando mis piernas alrededor de su diminuta cintura. Ella se dejó caer sobre la cama, y esta gruñó como respuesta. _

_-Gracias.- exclamé sin soltarla ni un momento. Ella me obligó a deshacer el abrazo y me sentó en la cama. Se dirigió hacia mí pequeño armario y lo abrió de par en par. La ropa comenzó a volar por los aires y vi como a aterrizaba en el suelo sin remedio. _

_Mientras Alice se dedicaba a esparcirla por toda la habitación yo la recogía y la plegaba sobre la cama. Después de sacar toda la ropa de mí armario, Alice no se dio por vencida. Comenzó a juzgar todo lo que había sobre la cama prenda por prenda. Su cara era una mueca mal disimulada, y cuando hubo inspeccionado de nuevo mí closet en busca de más prendas, al no encontrar nada, su mueca se acentuó frunciendo las cejas. Me observó por el más breve de los instantes y plegó sus finos brazos sobre su plano pecho. Sus labios perfectos se abrieron y se quedaron así por unos minutos._

_-¿Bella, donde está tu ropa?- preguntó con seriedad._

_-Pues hasta hace unos minutos estaba perfectamente plegada en mí armario, pero ahora está toda esparcida sobre la cama.- dije- ¿No la ves?- dije señalando la montaña de ropa a mí lado._

_-Me refiero a donde está tu ropa.- me insistió._

_-Y yo te repito que está aquí.- le contesté de mala gana. Su actitud había pasado de entusiasmo a decepción. Arrugó su nariz hacia atrás, como si hubiera escuchado algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Luego se acarició la sien y se la acarició tratando de masajear y quitar las arrugas que se habían formado en ella involuntariamente. Me miró con incredibilidad y echó un vistazo a su reloj. _

_-Tenemos un problema muy grave.- dijo con una seriedad nunca vista. Era la primera vez que la veía tan preocupada. Me estaba preocupando cuando vi que cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. Al cabo de unos minutos los abrió de nuevo y parecía más tranquila, pero pronto, la tranquilidad fue substituida por la desesperación._

_-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunté preocupada por su expresión, perfecta como una estatua de cera. _

_-¡¡Bella, no tenemos material para vestirte, necesitamos ropa urgentemente!!- exclamó.- Dentro de unos minutos Charlie va ha llegar.- dijo ahora más calmada, como si se lo explicara a un niño pequeño, cuando me lo explicaba a mí. _

_-Pero esto tiene solución, tú siempre tienes una solución hacia los problemas de este tipo.- entonces sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Alzó la vista y me miró con el entusiasmo que hacia poco había desaparecido de su cara._

_-Bella, no te muevas de aquí. Ahora vuelvo.- gritó mientras se impulsaba fuera de la ventana y salía corriendo hacia el exterior. Yo fui al baño y cuando regresé la vi sentada en el escritorio con una bolsa de plástico en sus manos. Me arrepentí de haberle pedido ayuda en aquel asunto. Me asusté al ver su cara y al comprobar que sus ojos seguían igual de iluminados._

_-Aquí está la solución a tus problemas.- me dijo sacando un hermoso pijama rojo de la bolsa de plástico. _

_Des de luego esa debía de ser la solución a mis problemas para seducir a Edward. Aún así yo era incapaz de verme metida dentro del atuendo en cuestión. Alargué la mano y me atreví a tocarlo con la yema de los dedos. Su tacto era delicado y suave, lo que demostraba que era de seda importada. Era de un rojo oscuro y realmente parecido al color de la sangre, lo que no me desagradaba. El atuendo estaba dividido en una camisa de tirantes y un tanga a conjunto. La camisa era de tirantes finos y, en la parte __que cubría los senos era transparente. Al imaginarme a mí misma llevándola puesta delante de Edward noté que mis mejillas se teñían de un vivo color escarlata. Entonces pensé que al estar cerca de el las mejillas harían un bonito conjunto con el color de las prendas que llevaría puestas. _

_-¿De donde lo has sacado?- pregunté aún con la mirada fija en el "pijama", si es que se podía llamar de esa manera._

_-Es un secreto.- dijo dándole un cierto aire de misterio a sus palabras.- ¿Te gusta?- No sabía como responder a esa pregunta, por lo que asentí. No quería herirla y la verdad es que no estaba nada mal, pero para mí gusto era demasiado…destapado. Dejé que mi mando cayera a mí costado y clavé mí mirada al pijama de nuevo. No sabía como se lo iba a tomar Edward, pero des de luego que lo iba a dejar impresionado. Y solo quizás, mí plan iba a dar resultado. _

_-¿Qué te debo por esto?- pregunté después de meditarlo unos minutos. Ella frunció las cejas y me miró con incredibilidad.- Oh vamos Alice, seguro que no te ha salido gratis. Y además lo has conseguido con muy poco tiempo.- insistí._

_-Bella, yo siempre tengo un haz en la manga, y este es un buen ejemplo. Tengo un closet repleto de lencería tanto femenina como masculina, por si alguna vez lo necesito. Des de luego que lo que te he dado no ha salido gratis, pero el dinero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte. Además, me conformo con que diviertas a mí hermano. Te admiro, no se como has sido tan paciente. Suerte que al fin te has decidido a actuar.- dijo con cierta picardía. Yo me sonrojé al máximo._

_-Gracias.- dije con la vista al suelo._

_-Aún no he terminado con tigo. Tenemos poco tiempo y Charlie va a llegar dentro de unos minutos.- dijo más para ella._

_-¡Charlie! Tengo que prepararle la cena.- lo medité y una idea acudió a mí cabeza.- Muy bien. Si no lo recuerdo mal aún queda algo del pollo de ayer en la nevera. Se lo voy a calentar y ahora mismo subo.- dije saliendo por la puerta._

_-¡Date prisa, no hay tiempo!- me gritó ella caminando de allí para allá._

_-¡No tardo!- dije mientras bajaba los escalones de dos en dos. Sin saber por que me sentía menos torpe. Quizás era por que estaba a punto de hacer que Edward acabara con mí vida y con la de Alice. Saqué el plato de la nevera y le eché un poco de queso por encima. Luego lo metí en el horno y lo dejé veinte minutos. Mientras se gratinaba me preparé un swanwich y me lo comí en unos minutos. Saqué el pollo del horno y Charlie llegó cuando lo servía dentro del plato._

_-Hola cariño.- me saludó mientras colocaba su pistola en la mesita de la sala de estar. Yo le sonreí de la mejor manera y le saqué una cerveza de la nevera. -¿Ya te acuestas?- preguntó al ver mis claras intenciones de irme._

_-Verás es que…no me encuentro demasiado bien.- me excusé. Recé por que se hubiera tragado mí pequeña mentira, me lo estaba jugando todo a una carta. El me miró preocupado y se acercó con la intención de colocar su mano sobre mí frente. _

_-No tienes fiebre.- comentó unos minutos después. Yo encogí las espaldas sin saber que contestar.- ¿Ya has cenado? Si estás enferma es mejor que comas algo.- comentó._

_-Si, me he comido un swanwich. Pero de todos modos no tengo hambre.- le confesé. En aquellos momentos lo único que me apetecía era estar a solas con Edward. Tenía hambre de sus labios, de su piel, de sus caricias. _

_-Hasta mañana papá.- dije. "Hasta más tarde, cuando vengas a comprobar si estoy en mí habitación durmiendo", pensé en mis adentros._

_-Buenas noches cielo, que duermas bien.- dijo tomando un sorbo de la cerveza. Mientras subía por las escaleras oí que el televisor se encendía. Perfecto, aquella noche habría partido, por lo que mí padre se acostaría más tarde. Antes de entrar en mí habitación me dirigí al baño y me di una rápida ducha. No me olvidé de lavarme los dientes. Caminé hacia mí habitación envuelta con una toalla. Alice me esperaba con cara de pocos amigos. Me arrastró hacia el tocador y comenzó a peinar mí cabello mojado. No dijo nada en el proceso, estaba muy concentrada. Vi como mí cabello se transformaba en un hermoso pero simple peinado. Definió mis rizos con espuma, y cuando yo iba a aplicarme mí perfume favorito me dijo que lo dejara así. Que para Edward yo era la mejor fragancia. Yo sonreí ante su comentario. Cerré los ojos convencida a que cuando los abriera de nueva no me reconocería en el espejo. Alice era una excelente estilista y peluquera. _

_-Bella, abre los ojos.- me susurró. Me quedé mirando en el espejo, y como había pensado mí reflejo actual no se parecía en nada al anterior. Sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa complacida. Dejé que me maquillara con la certeza que lo haría bien y de que podía confiar en ella. Entonces llegó la hora que más había temido. La hora de probarme lo que me había traído Alice. Me lo puse casi sin mirar dejando que ella fuera la que juzgara mí aspecto._

_-¿Qué tal?- pregunté con la vista fija en sus ojos. _

_-Edward me va a matar.- dijo con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios. _

_-¿Tan mal estoy?- pregunté._

_-Compruébalo tu misma querida.- dijo señalando el reflejo en el espejo. _

_Yo obedecí y dirigí toda mí atención al frente. ¿Qué podía ser lo peor que podía encontrar? __ ¿A mí con un camisón de lencería fina excesivamente atrevido, y que sin embargo me quedaba fatal? No era algo a lo que debiera temer demasiado. Al fin y al cabo ya estaba acostumbrada a verme horrible. La diferencia era que quizás me hubiera acostumbrado a los constantes halagos de Edward, y que el tendría que verme con ese aspecto. Eso si que me ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Sería capaz de reírse ante mí aspecto? Edward, el chico más maravilloso, romántico y caballeroso que había conocido nunca. Edward, el vampiro que me había salvado la vida en tantas ocasiones incluso poniendo la suya y la de su familia en peligro. Edward, el amor de mí vida. "No. Tonta Bella, el sería incapaz de hacer eso", me gritó una vocecita en mí interior. Lo que si temía era al rechazo. En aquel aspecto la vocecita no me lo podía discutir. Miré mí reflejo en el espejo y no me reconocí. Alice me había transformado en una persona completamente nueva, y gracias a ella me sentía con el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarme a Edward Cullen. Ahora ya estaba preparada, con las armas sobre la mesa, dispuesta a todo. Casi sin darme cuenta toqué mí cabello castaño y con esos rizos perfectos y definidos. El vestido no me quedaba tan mal, incluso me atrevería a decir que me veía extremadamente sexy. Se moldeaba a la perfección a las curvas de mí cuerpo. Se ceñía en el lugar indicado, era como si estuviera echo a mí medida, perfecto para mí. La camisa era bastante extravagante y rara, pero a la vez me daba un aspecto muy sensual y salvaje. Se ceñía en la parte de mí pecho y luego, justo debajo, se abría y dejaba ver parte de mí vientre, dejándolo al descubierto. El tanga era una prenda diminuta y no cubría demasiado. Digamos que llevando eso puesto no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Alice controlaba cada gesto, cada reacción por mí parte, y parecía contenta ante el resultado obtenido. Pero la operación aún no había terminado, ahora venía la parte más importante, la vital. Seducir a Edward. _

_-Te ves genial, mí hermano caerá rendido a tus pies Isabella.- dijo con picardía._

_-Yo no estoy tan segura, últimamente se ha mantenido muy distante con migo, quiero decir físicamente.- dije crispando las manos en un puño por la rabia. _

_-Pero esto se ha acabado, hoy vas a vencer. Por que hoy vas ha tomar el control, y vas a vencer. Vamos, repítelo con migo.- hico una pausa.- ¡Vas a vencer!- me animó._

_-¡Voy a vencer!- exclamé con entusiasmo._

_-Así me gusta. Edward no va a tardar en llegar, quiero que seas fuerte Bella. A por cierto, se me olvidaba una cosita. Dentro de la bolsa hay un albornoz a conjunto con lo que vistes. También hay algunos juguetes. Yo te aconsejo el antifaz, siempre funciona.- dijo antes de sonreír._

_-Prefiero no hacer preguntas.- ella sonrió. Mientras yo me puse el albornoz sin mirar a los "juguetes", supongo que no los utilizaría, aún que nunca se sabe.- ¿Algún consejo antes de marchar?- pregunté notando el nerviosismo a flor de piel._

_-Los vampiros, cuando vamos a cazar nos dejamos llevar por los instintos, nos convertimos en unos animales, unos depredadores. Con los hombres pasa lo mismo. Ya no eres la ovejita indefensa, no te dejes intimidar por el león. Déjate llevar, se salvaje y toma el control.- dijo.-A Jasper le gusta.- añadió. Consideré que aquello último sobraba._

_-Vale, me convertiré en un animal sin modales.- dije._

_-Así se habla chica.- dijo entre carcajadas. Se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso en la mejilla.- Suerte.- dijo antes de salir por la ventana._

_-Gracias.- logré susurrar. La hora de la verdad estaba por llegar. Podía notar que Edward estaba muy cerca, mí corazón lo intuía, lo deseaba. Noté que el fuego ardía en mí cuerpo, por lo que fui al baño a refrescarme. Estaba completamente roja, incapaz de borrar asa sonrisa traviesa de mí rostro. Por que así era como me sentía. Como una niña pequeña la cual está a punto de hacer algo malo. Me lavé los dientes de nuevo y olí mí cuerpo antes de salir hacia mí habitación. Sabía que Edward ya me estaría esperando. Avergonzada, estiré el albornoz al máximo, tratando de cubrir mí cuerpo. Cogí aire y coloqué la mano en la cerradura de la puerta. "¡Se fuerte!", grité a mis adentros. Entonces entré con esa sonrisa en los labios y lo busqué con la mirada._

_-¿Edward?- pregunté queriendo aparentar inocencia._

_El salió de entre las sombras y se sentó en la cama. Durante unos segundos vi como el oro de sus ojos se congelaba ante mí imagen. Pero luego sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y abrió los brazos indicándome que me sentara a su regazo. Me iluminó con una de sus sonrisas y "casi" me dejó desarmada. Pero yo ya me había concienciado para lo que venía. Era fuerte, y no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente. Corrí hacia el y me senté encima suyo. Me aferré a su camisa y apoyé mí cabeza en su pecho. Solo pude oír su respiración, solo eso. Noté como me besaba dulcemente en la cabeza y como respiraba entre mi cabello. Recorrió el revés de mí mano con la yema de los dedos, con cuidado a romperme. El, siempre tan preventivo. Su piel era fría y dura, pero al contactar con la mía producía una reacción diferente. _

_-Buenas noches.- susurró a mí oído. Mí piel se erizó bajo la suya._

_-Buenas noches.- l__e contesté dulcemente. -Me encanta como hueles.- le confesé exhalando el preciado perfume de su piel. El sonrió._

_-Tu perfume también es apetecible. De hecho se me hace la boca agua.- dijo con un tono de humor._

_-Gracias.- susurré avergonzada. "¡Vas a vencer Isabella, se fuerte!", me grité._

_-Tú sonrojo es adorable.- comentó pasando su mano por mis mejillas escarlatas. -Me he encontrado con Alice cuando venía.- dijo cambiando de tema radicalmente._

_-¿A si?- pregunté abrazándolo con más fuerza. _

_-Si. Casi no hemos hablado, pero sin saber por que me ha bloqueado la mente. ¿Tu sabes por qué?- preguntó. La pregunta sonó como una acusación, así que decidí jugar un poco con el al juego de las preguntas no contestadas._

_-¿Debería de saber el motivo?- pregunté con picardía mientras mordisqueaba su cuello. _

_-¿A qué juegas?- me preguntó colocando una mano en mí espalda. Yo la esquivé le besé en la comisura de sus labios._

_-¿A qué juegas tú?- pregunté complacida a que mí juego funcionara._

_-No me gusta este juego de preguntas, Bella.- me dijo serio. Yo sonreí d nuevo._

_-¿No te gusta?- susurré en su oído. Entonces noté su fresco aliento en mí nuca y me estremecí. El lo notó y lo usó como escusa para parar lo que estaba por hacer._

_-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó al notar mí temblor__. Yo negué con la cabeza y me reincorporé para que me viera directamente a los ojos. El pareció extrañado ante ese gesto. Normalmente era el que se alegaba, y no yo. La verdad es que su pregunta me había sido de gran ayuda. Ahora comenzaba la acción. Comencé a desatar mí albornoz con cuidado dejando al descubierto el "pijama" de Alice. Edward se quedó con la boca abierta y con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Puede que los vampiros entrar en shock? Por que frente a mí tenía un claro ejemplo de ello. Yo aproveché su distracción y lo besé en los labios. Los moví frenéticos sobre los suyos, pero el parecía no darse cuenta, por que seguía igual de quieto, como una estatua. Me separé y le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja._

_-En realidad tengo calor.- le susurré, lo que le hico reaccionar. _

_-Bella, esto no está bien.- dijo colocando sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas, alejándome. Era como tener unas esposas alrededor de mis manos. Por mucho que luchara por deshacerme de su agarre no lo conseguía. Respiré profundamente y dejé que me alejara a una distancia "prudente". Lo miré directamente a los ojos con malicia y me mordí los labios con deseo._

_-En realidad esto es fenomenal.- repliqué con una sonrisa traviesa en mis labios. El me miró con seriedad y suspiró. Noté que sus manos aflojaban en mis muñecas. Luego me cogió entre sus brazos y me acunó como a una niña pequeña contra su pecho. Comenzó a tararear una melodía muy conocida para mis oídos humanos, mí nana. Entonces supe que pretendía dormirme, pero yo me mantuve con los ojos bien abiertos. _

_-¿No estas cansada? Tendrías que descansar un poco, es muy tarde.- dijo depositando un beso en mí cabeza. Yo alcé la cabeza a la altura de su cuello y comencé a besarlo, a recorrerlo de arriba a bajo. Después la miré directamente a los ojos y negué con la cabeza._

_-No, no lo estoy. En realidad esto__y más despierta que nunca.- dije con un tono sensual en mí voz. No sabía muy bien como hacerlo, no sabia comportarme en esa situación. Quería que el me deseara y que me reclamara, quería que me suplicara. Pero al parecer no era muy buena por que no aflojaba. _

_Coloqué mis anos alrededor de su rostro y me acerqué hasta unir sus labios con los míos. Noté que mí corazón latía con fuerza y como su gélida piel quemaba debajo de la mía. Recorrí sus labios con impaciencia, deseando que el se entregara a aquel beso tanto como yo lo hacia. Pero el seguía tenso, con la misma postura defensiva. Mis manos viajaron hacia su camisa y las pasé por debajo de esta, tocando su torso desnudo. El me separó bruscamente y me alargó encima de la cama. Luego se colocó junto a la puerta con la mirada seria. _

_-Puede que no sea una mala idea. No eres la única que puede dejarse llevar.-__ dijo en un susurro, pero su voz demostraba frialdad. Ese comentario me hirió. ¿A caso el no me deseaba? Entonces lo vi reflejado en sus ojos, el si que me deseaba. _

_-Si que lo soy- repliqué. El rió__ cínicamente entre dientes. Yo me levanté y me puse justo delante de el. Dejé que el albornoz cayera por mis brazos dejando parte de mí cuerpo al descubierto- la parte que no estaba cubierta. Edward me recorrió con la mirada y pude ver como crispaba sus manos en puños. Luego cogió aire y apartó la mirada bruscamente._

_-No tienes ni idea, Bella. Tampoco ayuda demasiado que quieras evitar mí control.- dijo entre dientes, tenso, loco por mí. El también me deseaba, pero tenía miedo de hacerme daño, pero me deseaba. Más que a mí sangre, me deseaba por mí cuerpo, me deseaba en ese aspecto. Sonreí feliz por eso. Había terminado a que me rechazara, pero no era así. _

_-No me voy a disculpar por esto. Se que tu también lo deseas, ven.- me acerqué a el y comencé a besarle frenéticamente en los labios. No quería que ese momento acabara, deseaba continuar así, con sus labios unidos a los míos. El me hico retroceder y me miró directamente._

_-¡No!- exclamó.- Es demasiado peligroso, comprende que no puedo dejar que eso ocurra.- dijo ahora susurrando. Ese comentario me enfadó más de lo que ya lo estaba. _

_-¡Estoy cansada de tus limites! ¡Escúchame tu a mí, me he puesto así solo para ti, así que ahora vamos ha hacer lo que yo diga!- exclamé. Deposité un corto beso en sus labios y lo arrastré hacia la cama. El no se negó y dejo que lo tirara encima de ella. Le sonreí, y el me miró impresionado y sin saber que hacer. Por primera vez me pareció verle nervioso. ¿Era eso posible? Sin embargo quedé complacida. Me coloqué encima suyo quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca. Antes de juntarla a la mía la reseguí con la punta de los dedos. Sus labios estaban húmedos, y en aquel momento los deseaba. Noté su bien delineado pecho contra el mío a medida que acortaba la distancia, pero cuando estaba por finalizar y encontrarme con sus labios, lo único que me encontré fue con la almohada. Gruñí histérica e impaciente._

_-¿No creerás que me he rendido? ¿Verdad?- susurró justo detrás de mí, pero cuando me giré su figura había desaparecido.- Esto es un solo ejemplo de lo rápido que puede llegar a ser. Si perdiera el control con tigo me bastaría menos de un segundo para acabar con tú vida. Mí veneno es letal y te mataría al instante. ¿Comprendes? No puedo arriesgarme.- dijo. Entonces lo vi junto a la ventana, con la luz de la luna penetrando en su piel de mármol. _

_-No te atreves.- le reté. Quizás así lo haría actuar, si se lo proponía como un reto el orgullo podría con el. Solo tenía enojarlo un rato y luego sería todo mío. _

_-¿Qué estas diciendo?- preguntó en un gruñido._

_-Nada que no sea cierto, solo la pura verdad. ¡Edward Cullen, tú no te atreves!- le grité disfrutando al ver la rabia reflejada en las pupilas de sus ojos. El rió amargamente._

_-Sabes perfectamente que ese no es el motivo.- dijo._

_-Como quieres. Pero si quieres un consejo será mejor que lo aceptes cuanto antes. Aun que si quieres seguir con la mentira es tu decisión.- le dije aguantando las ganas de reír ante la cara que se le había puesto. _

_-¿Me estás llamando cobarde?- preguntó entre dientes, con las manos crispadas y con la frente arrugada. _

_-¿Quién, yo? Por supuesto que no. ¿Edward Cullen cobarde? Y aún que así fuera yo te seguiría queriendo, así que por esto no te preocupes.- dije con nostalgia._

_-¡Yo no soy un cobarde!- rugió._

_-Claro que no.- le contesté con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron y entonces supe que había vencido. _

_Se acercó a mí muy lentamente y se me hizo eterno. Pude ver que el deseo estaba claramente en su mirada, al igual que la malicia. Se lamió la boca pasando su luenga por el lugar varias veces, y yo pude sentir que mis mejillas ardían. Ese vampiro era la comparación pura de lo que hubiera sido un dios griego. Con su pelo color bronce que le caía hasta la frente y que traía desordenado y le daba otro toque más sexy y rebelde. Sus ojos acaramelados que la hacían arder me deseo cuando me miraba seriamente; estaban enmarcados por pestañas largas y espesas como la noche. Su nariz recta y perfecta; Su boca carnosa y suave- cuando te regalaba una de sus sonrisas era algo por lo que valía la pena morir. Cuando lo hacía podía sentir mariposas revoleteando por mí estomago, y sentía un hormigueo recorriendo todo mí cuerpo. Entonces comenzó a devorar mis labios mientras me cogía por la cintura y me alzaba un poco. Yo levanté mis piernas y las enredé en su cintura, para darme un mayor agarré y profundizar el beso. El mordisqueaba mí labio inferior e introducía su lengua dentro de mí boca. Ese simple beso era capaz de transmitirme muchas sensaciones. Yo solté un gemido placer mientras el seguía explorando mí boca con destreza y sensualidad. Separó sus labios de los míos y recorrió mí cuello mientras yo exhalaba el aire que me faltaba. Empezó a besarlo, acariciarlo y a lamerlo. _

_-Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz, preciosa.- susurró. Mí cuerpo se estremeció por completo y no pude evitar el gemido que salió de mí boca al notar sus manos viajando por mí piel._

_Puso sus manos en mis piernas y comenzó a acariciarlas con sigilo. Pude notar que aún con la excitación por parte de ambos el se contenía y me trataba como si tuviera una frágil muñeca de porcelana entre sus manos. Empezando su cruel tortura, noté que masajeaba uno de mis senos mientras yo me recargaba en el, sintiendo que el placer que me proporcionaban sus caricias llegaba y inundaba todas las células de mí cuerpo. Me apreté más contra el y sentí ganas de gritar, pero no podía hacerlo. Una de sus manos se acercó a mí parte más intima. Primero acariciaba despacio y luego más fuerte, más fuerte y más rápido. Con una mano en mí seno y otra en mí entrepierna me proporcionó placer. Callo todos los jadeos que iban saliendo de mí boca con sus labios. Cansada me separé de su cuerpo y lo miré a los ojos, inundados por el deseo y la lujuria. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me depositó encima de la cama. Se clocó encima de mí y continuó su labor besando mis labios de nuevo. Me sentí muy humana, cansada. Aún así aún no estaba saciada, aún sentía mucha hambre por Edward. Lo necesitaba como a una droga, era imprescindible para mí supervivencia. Poco después se levantó un poco y desbotonó su camisa. Loca por el placer me separé un poco más y le quité los pantalones dejándolo en los boxers. Acaricié su torso desudo, su espala suave y fría como el hielo. Noté que su aliento impactaba contra mí piel y me gustaba mucho, lo disfrutaba. Tomé el control y me volteé dejándolo debajo de mí. Era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos en esa situación: el con unos simples boxers cubriendo su cuerpo y yo completamente fuera de control. Nos besamos como si de eso dependieran nuestras vidas, en su caso de su existencia. Cada segundo pegada a sus labios me resultaba un exquisito placer que no podía desperdiciar. En cada beso dejábamos un pequeño rastro de nuestra respiración por cada espacio disponible que podíamos obtener. La cantidad de adrenalina que en aquel momento corría por mis venas tenía parte de la culpa. El olor de su cabello me recordó a la primera vez que lo vi, en el comedor del instituto, sentado en la mesa junto a sus hermanos, tan misterioso y perfecto. Crucé mí mirada con la suya por un segundo, solo uno, y en ese momento supe que en algún punto de nuestras vida nos pertenecíamos. Lamió mí cuello lentamente, provocando un disfrute y un delirio que me incitaba a morder su hombro y saborearlo lentamente. Como a un delicioso manjar. _

_Pude observar maravillada cada detalle de su cuerpo mientras se levantaba lentamente para deshacerse de mí molesto traje. Lamí mis labios instintivamente mientras mí torpe mirada subía hasta la suya. El me observaba como si fuera una maravilla y totalmente suya. Yo, sin poder evitarlo, me encogí debajo de el y rocé mí pierna con su miembro; el se sobresaltó y suspiró aún con su boca abierta por el placer. Se acercó a mí de nuevo y pude sentir el calor de su aliento hasta mí garganta y me sentí segura de que iba a pasar. Esa noche, Edward Cullen iba a ser mío. Completamente mío. Justo en aquel momento pasó algo que nos dejó helados tanto a mí como a Edward. Charlie acababa de entrar en la habitación y nos estaba mirando con espanto. "¡Ay mí padre", grité a mis adentros. ¿Y ahora que iba a pasar?_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**N/A:**__** ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Cómo reaccionará Charlie? Bueno, si les ha gustado coméntenme y déjenme sus teorías, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, así que no duden. Muchas gracias por entrar y leer chicas, se agradece mucho. Besos y abrazos.**_

_**¿reviews?**_

_**Rcullen.95.**_


	2. Discución

_**N/A:**__** ¡Hola! Primero de todo, muchas gracias por los maravillosos reviews que he recibido, me han animado mucho en seguir escribiendo. La verdad es que no sabía si esta historia sería bien recibida, por lo que me ha sorprendido ver el número de reviews recibidos. De igual manera muchas gracias. Bueno, no las molesto más. ¡Disfrutad con la lectura!**_

**...**

_**(…´/: ¡AY MÍ PADRE! :/´…)**_

……**..**

…

_**CAPITULO II.**_

…………**.**

_**Sumary:**__** Situado en Eclipse: Una noche como cualquier otra Edward se cuela por la ventana de la habitación de Bella y pasa la noche con ella. Bella esta disputes ha hacer lo que haga falta para que Edward cambie de opinión respeto a su decisión de no exponer su vida a altos riesgos. En pleno acto de conquista pasa algo que va ha traerles muchos problemas. ¿Por qué, qué que pasará si Charlie los ve juntos? Lemon.**_

_**Declimer:**__** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos al escribir mis historias.**_

……………

…

_**Crepúsculo- página 316.**_

_-Tus instintos humanos…- comencé. Él esperó-. Bueno, ¿me encuentras atractiva en ese sentido?_

_Se echó a reír y me despeinó ligeramente la melena casi seca._

_-Tal vez no sea humano, pero soy un hombre- me aseguró._

_Bostecé involuntariamente._

…

_Stephenie Meyer._

………

_**Bella POV.**_

………

_Edward se quitó de encima mío y se quedó petrificado sentado encima de la cama. Yo seguí con la misma posición incapaz de articular palabra alguna. La furia se reflejaba en los ojos de Charlie, y supuse que el miedo en los míos. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa que se había llevado al encontrarnos a Edward y a mí en esa situación. Al fin y al cabo le había repetido miles de veces que Edward no era de esos, que era más bien antiguo en esos temas. Ahora me arrepentía de haberle dicho todo eso, la reacción sería aún más violenta. Tratándose de mí padre temía lo peor. ¿Sería capaz de ir a por su pistola? Pues esperaba que no. No era que me preocupara el hecho de que disparara a Edward, aún que nunca me acostumbraría al echo de que mí novio saliera ileso ante un disparo. Lo que me asustaba era lo que pensaría mí padre, que nunca había creído en las suposiciones ni en la religión, y mucho menos en los vampiros y licántropos. Como reaccionaría el al comprobar que la bala se hacia a micas, quedando completamente destrozada, al chocar contra la perfecta piel de Edward, dura como una roca. Des de luego ese sería un problema. ¿Cómo le explicaría que mí novio no era como los demás? Que era un vampiro que se sentía muy atraído por mí sangre y que brillaba a la luz del sol; y sin olvidarme que su familia, sin embargo no era como los demás en su especie. Ellos se alimentaban de la sangre animal, por lo que podía estar tranquilo y no tenía por que preocuparse por mí. Al tener ese pensamiento me estremecí casi al instante y dirigí mí mirada hacia la puerta. Quizás cuando Charlie decidiera ir a por su arma podría detenerlo._

_Edward reaccionó y me miró a los ojos al notar que estaba temblando. El oro de sus ojos estaba completamente congelado, y él se veía fuera de sí. Su fría mirada me transmitió miedo e inseguridad, y por primera vez lo temí. Incluso más que aquella vez en nuestro prado, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Él, al notarlo suavizó su postura, pero el reproche no desapareció de sus ojos por completo. Sin darme cuanta las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, olvidando que Charlie estaba observando todo aquello. Me obligué a aguantarme y no llorar. Ya bastaba con que nos hubiera encontrado de aquella manera como que ahora me pusiera a dramatizar y a híper ventilar por una mirada no deseada. Sus ojos, de color caramelo, se desprendieron de una mirada que apenas había durado unos segundos, y, antes de que pudiera aclarar mis ideas, él me pasó el albornoz que hasta hacia poco descansaba en el suelo. Yo me lo puse con las manos temblorosas y con la respiración agitada, nerviosa por Charlie, e inquieta por su reacción. Edward se reincorporó y se enfrentó a Charlie con la mirada, intentando ser amable y aparentando tranquilidad. Pero yo sabía que esa autosuficiencia solo era una mascara para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aún que la situación no era la indicada pude apreciar la maravillosa imagen del cuerpo de Edward semidesnudo ante mis ojos. Su torso bien delineado y su pecho fornido, pero tan desconocido para mí… Tenía que aprovechar las maravillosas vistas que la vida me ofrecía en tan pocas ocasiones, no solía tener la suerte de apreciar y contemplar con cautela a mí perfecto novio vampiro sin camiseta. Era tan perfecto que no podía ser humano, sino un ángel. Aún no había comprendido como podía un ser tan perfecto y estar y compartir parte de su tiempo con una humana tan vulgar como lo era yo. Se puso la camisa azul cielo y abrió la boca sin saber que decir, vacilando y meditando come expresarse, eligiendo las palabras exactas y adecuadas para hacer desaparecer la tensión en el ambiente. Seguramente estaría leyendo la mente de Charlie, y no debía de ser agradable. Ya que Charlie no sabía el don de mí chico, supuse que no tendría cuidado en pensar cual era la mejo manera de matarlo, sin saber que no podría. Aún que si hubiera sabido lo de los poderes de Edward, dudaba que hubiera evitado el pensar en los infinitos insultos que debían de pasar por su cabeza. Supe que la situación era crítica cuando noté que Edward fruncía su labio inferior. _

_-Charlie…- susurró Edward. Por primera vez lo vi inseguro y aturdido. _

_Edward era muy valiente al enfrentarse a mí padre, en cambio yo era una cobarde sin remedio. Aturdida y sin destreza me acomodé el albornoz alrededor de mí cuerpo. Notaba que las manos me temblaban y que tenía la mirada borrosa, pero era mí deber enfrentarme a Charlie junto a Edward. Todo eso era culpa mía, si no hubiera insistido tanto… Pero la verdad era que no me arrepentía de nada. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo volvería a seducir a Edward y aguantaría el sermón de Charlie dos veces, pues no me importaría si estaba a su lado. Lo se, era una egoísta, pero el deseo era mayor que el remordimiento. _

_-¡Cullen!- gritó Charlie con la voz ronca.- ¡Sal de mí casa ahora mismo!- exclamó violentamente y con la cara muy roja._

_La vena se le hinchó en la sien. A Charlie solo le pasaba eso cuando estaba muy enfadado, y no era común verlo en el. Solo recordaba una vez que hubiera sucedido eso, cuando volví de Volterra, después de rescatar a Edward de los Vulturies, cuando Jacob le contó lo de mis salidas con las motos por La Push. Noté que mí corazón palpitaba con más fuerza con solo recordar el tiempo en el que Edward había estado ausente, en el que yo había muerto en vida. Me desprendí de esos recuerdos, los cuales creía enterrados, y corrí hacia el lado de Edward. Le tomé de la mano y lo apoyé. Suspiré y me preparé para enfrentarme a mí padre. Él tenía que entender que yo amaba a Edward, que no era un amor adolescente normal y corriente, que era el amor de mí vida, y que estábamos juntos en eso. _

_-¡Papá!- grité a la defensiva.- ¡Estás sacando las cosas de quicio!-repliqué con más intensidad._

_-Después ya me ocuparé de ti jovencita.- hico una pausa.- ¡¿Y tú no me has oído?! ¡Fuera!_

_Edward soltó mi mano y noté que picaba ante el vacío que había dejado en ella. Entonces recogió sus pantalones del suelo y se los colocó con un rápido movimiento. Charlie lo miró incrédulo ante su clara y vampírica rapidez, pero pronto recordó cual era su causa en el asunto. Edward comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera dar ni un solo paso lo agarré por el brazo y lo hice retroceder. No iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, el era mí novio y era normal lo que habíamos estado a punto de hacer. Charlie no tenía derecho a ponerse de esa manera por ese hecho. Tendría que acostumbrarse a que Edward saliera y entrara de mí habitación cuando quisiera. Por el contrario tendría que tomar serias medidas que no iban a ser de su agrado… _

_-Edward no se va a ninguna parte. El está con migo y tiene derecho a estar aquí.- dije._

_-Estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya.- _

_-Bella, será mejor que me vaya.- dijo Edward. Yo negué con la cabeza._

_-Tú no te vas a ningún sitio.- le dije seriamente._

_-¡Oh, si que se va!- contraataco Charlie muy enojado._

_-¿Por qué?- grité._

_-Pues por que yo lo digo. Mientras vivas bajo este techo vas ha hacer lo que yo diga. Y ahora digo que Cullen se largue.- exigió._

_-De ninguna manera.- insistí.- Tengo 18 años, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.- le eché en cara._

_-¡No mientras vivas en mí casa!- gritó._

_-Castígame a mí después, si quieres. Pero no voy a permitir que mí novio, des de hace año y medio, se vaya de aquí. A no ser que…- no terminé mí frase. Eso ya estaba en mis cavilaciones internas._

_Le envié una mirada envenenada y sentí que la rabia crecía y crecía entre los dos. Charlie pensaba que yo aún era una niña pequeña, pero no era así. Yo ya había crecido y era lo suficientemente madura como para hacer lo que creyera conveniente. Edward era lo más importante para mí, no iba a dejar que lo tratara de una manera tan violenta. Entonces noté que Edward se deshacía de mí agarre y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Yo lo seguí pero Charlie se colocó delante de mí y me bloqueó el paso._

_-Isabella Marie Swan, ni se te ocurra moverte. Tendré que hablar contigo muy seriamente.- me dijo con la voz ronca. Me miró por varios segundos y yo le devolví la mirada odiándolo como nunca. Crucé mis brazos sobre mí pecho y fruncí las manos._

_-Papá, esto es ridículo. Ya no soy una niña, mírame. Se lo que es el sexo, se que debo de tener cuidado y tomar precauciones, se que es delicado. Pero yo amo a Edward, y me siento tanto emocional como físicamente preparada para esto.- le eché en cara._

_-¡No, no estás preparada!- me gritó.- Eres demasiado pequeña para esto. ¿Es que no lo ves?- dijo con más delicadeza. _

_-Papá, cuando me vine a vivir con tigo pensé que una de tus cualidades era el que no te entrometías demasiado en mí vida y a parte de que no eras hablador... Por esto no entiendo a que viene este cambio brusco hacia tu comportamiento. ¿Es culpa mía? ¿He echo algo malo? Por que si no es así no me explico por que no confías en mí.- le dije abiertamente. Ya era hora de hablar del tema._

_-Cariño, no es por tu culpa. Es solo que... no quiero que el te haga daño. Escucha, ya lo pasaste bastante mal cuando te dejó. ¿Es que no te acuerdas del calvario que tuviste que vivir?- me preguntó. Yo me estremecí con solo recordarlo y sentí un intenso dolor en el pecho. Pero al ver que Edward nos escuchaba con la mirada perdida en la nda, sentí que todo aquello ya no importaba. Edward estaba allí, a mí lado. Él había regresado y ya nada importaba. _

_-Escúchame por favor. Aquello ha quedado en el pasado y ya está olvidado. No importa lo que pasó...- susurré. Edward levantó la mirada y me miró con intensidad, con tristeza y culpa.- Además, no puedes estar cuidando de mí para siempre. Pronto voy a ir a estudiar en la universidad y no voy a acudir a ti cada vez que tenga algún problema. Tendré que enfrentarme yo sola ello, sea lo que sea. O cuando me case y decida formar una familia,- desvié mí mirada hacia Edward. Aquello iba para el más que por mí padre- no podrás impedirlo, será mí decisión. Así que por favor,...- antes de poder acabar Charlie me interrumpió._

_-No quiero oír más. Quizás cuando te cases no lo podré impedir, y cuando estés en la universidad podrás hacer lo que te plazca. Pero no en mí casa, bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¡No lo voy a permitir!- sentenció. Luego dio la conversación por terminada, pero para mí la lucha solo acababa de comenzar. Esos solo hizo que mí furia creciera y alimentó mí rebeldía. _

_Él siguió a Edward de mala gana por el estrecho pasillo y bajó la escalera a grandes pasos. Yo ya había tomado una decisión. Una decisión muy importante, la que cambiaría mí vida, la de Charlie y la de los Cullen. ¿Acaso a mí padre no le importaba mí felicidad? Esa noche me lo había demostrado. Entonces no había por que seguir con esto. Cogí la maleta que tenía guardada debajo de la cama y la llené con mí escasa ropa; cogí mí pasaporte y mí celular y los metí en un bolso que era muy anticuado, pero no me importó; el dinero que tenía guardados para la universidad no eran una cantidad demasiado ostentosa, pero la metí en la cartera de todos modos. Sentí la leve sensación de deja vü al recordar el día en que había partido hacia Italia. Los pasos que realizaba eran los mismos, pero la diferencia era que no estaba en las mismas circunstancias. Esa vez no iba a salvar a mí gran amor de una muerte segura, al contrario. Esa vez me unía a el, a su destino y a su mundo entero si hacia falta. Lo hacia sin importarme cuales fueran los resultados. Cargué la maleta y corrí escaleras a bajo, casi muriendo en el intento. Charlie estaba vigilando en la puerta, viendo como Edward caminaba a una velocidad humana hacia el bosque. _

_-¡He dicho que Edward no se va!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Edward se giró desconcertado y visualizó la maleta que llevaba en las manos. Parecía confundido y absorto en sus preciados y desconocidos pensamientos. Me pregunté el número de preguntas que podían pasar por su cabeza siendo un vampiro. Supuse que infinitas era la cifra exacta o, al menos, la más próxima. _

_-Si que lo hará.- respondió Charlie girándose a mí y quedando completamente shockeado. Aproveché que estaba en ese estado y crucé por el umbral de la puerta con rapidez, si es que se podía llamar así. Evité el encontrarme con la feroz mirada de Edward y me coloqué a su lado. Era más que evidente que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacia, y que eso me iba a afectar más adelante. No me molesté en recargar la maleta en el suelo, pensaba irme cuanto antes._

_-Si se va el, me voy yo.- le escupí de mala gana. Si antes había visto a Charlie enfadado ahora lo veía muy pero que muy enfadado. La cara le tornó morada y se le hincharon tres venas en la sien. Incluso llegué a pensar que quizás iba a caer muerto en cualquier momento, pero recordé que Edward lo notaría si así fuera. Como él no daba señales de vida o de preocupación me quedé tranquila._

_-No serás capaz.- dijo sarcástico cuando el color hubo reaparecido a sus mejillas. Lo enfrenté y le envié una mirada desafiante y mordaz. _

_-Eso ya lo veremos. Edward, vámonos.- le cogí de la mano y comencé a caminar fuera de la casa. Él parecía demasiado afectado por la situación, por lo que ni se resistió, solo se dejó llevar por mí. Por fin recuperó la vida y la consciencia y se acercó a mí rostro con una mirada envenenada._

_-Bella, haz el favor de entrar ahora mismo. Charlie está... muy enfadado.- dijo Edward interrumpiendo mí salida triunfal. Parecía decirlo en serio, pero yo lo ignoré. Cuando intenté reemprender el paso el me inmovilizó._

_-De ninguna manera me voy a quedarme aquí, y tú te vienes con migo.- le estiré del brazo y me dirigí hacia mí vieja Chevrolet. Al ver que no cooperaba con mí fuga me desprendí de sus brazos y caminé sola._

_-¡¡Isabella Swan, entra en casa ahora mismo!!-gritó Charlie a la lejanía. Yo hice caso omiso a sus palabras y seguí avanzando hacia la camioneta. Metí mí mano en el bolso y saqué las llaves de mí coche. Las llaves eran plateadas y llevaban un llavero con la letra "E", cortesía de Edward por el __**no **__celebrado día de mí santo. _

_-Bella… será mejor que vayas.- replicó Edward en un susurro que solo yo pude oír. Me giré y lo tenía a mí lado. Un día de estos iba a matarme de un susto, era incluso peor que mí mejor amigo, lobo adolescente. Jake también solía asustarme en las escasas ocasiones en las que nos veíamos._

_-He dicho que no.- contesté agarrando las llaves con fuerza. _

_El me miró sin disimulo y pude notar su mirada fría y calculadora encima de mí. No hacia falta ser una experta en vampiros para darse cuenta que Edward también estaba enfadado con migo. Genial, ahora tendría que soportar, no solo a mí padre, también recibiría una bronca por su parte. Bostecé e introduje las llaves en la puerta. Edward a veces era demasiado antiguo. El era muy preventivo y cuidadoso con estas cosas. Tendría que preguntarle que era exactamente lo que había pasado por la mente de mí padre en esos momentos. Sentía mucha curiosidad y fascinación por su don, aún que no pasaba un día en el que no agradeciera ser la única criatura a la que no le afectara. Quizás ahora no era el mejor momento, ya que estaba bastante enfadado, pero de igual manera ya encontraría un hueco para preguntárselo. Quizás cuando estuviera más calmado podría hacerlo. Pero en ese caso la pregunta era "cuando iba a dejar de estar tan enfadado". Podrían pasar minutos, horas, días... ¡o décadas! Tendría que ser paciente y darle tiempo. Yo, por mí parte ya lo había asimilado. Pero el...todo lo contrario. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que tenía las manos crispadas y la mandíbula tensa. Volteé la llave en el paño hasta que este se abrió. Me disponía a entrar cuando sentí que unas manos frías me hacían retroceder unos pasos atrás._

_-Manejo yo.- dijo con frialdad._

_Cuando oí el tono de su voz no pude hacer más que asentir. Retrocedí hacia atrás y busqué mis pertenencias con la mirada. Por mí descuido no las encontré, pero entonces fue cuando las vi en la parte de detrás de mí coche. Supuse que había sido Edward quien las había colocado ahí. Aún así no tuve el valor de preguntárselo. Me dispuse a entrar por la puerta de copiloto cuando noté que me tambaleaba para atrás. Dónde tuve que haber chocado contra el suelo noté que unos brazos fuertes me rodeaban con sigilo. Eran igual de duros que el suelo o incluso más, pero la reacción que causaban en mí no era la misma. Edward me ayudó a subirme, ya que peligraba en caerme en el segundo intento. El motor rujió con fuerza cuando comenzó a conducir frustrado y extremadamente enfadado. Suspiró al notar que mí camioneta no podía alcanzar a la velocidad que el deseaba, o a la que los demás coches del mundo podían llegar. Mientras yo solo lo podía mirar con satisfacción por ls ventana, viendo como mí casa desaparecía a la distancia, siendo sustituida por la carretera. Estaba convencida de algo y el plan seguía intacto en mí mente diabólica, en ese aspecto. El tendría que ser mío, muy pronto lo cogería desprevenido y entonces... Sonreí a mis adentros y me alegré de nuevo al ser la única a la que Edward no podía leer la mente. Ese hecho me ayudaba en los momentos tensos y difíciles como esos. Comprobé que la frustración aún seguía en sus ojos dorados y decidí que era hora de acabar con el silencio, hora de tener valor y hablar de una vez. Alguno tenía que ceder, y esa iba a ser yo._

_-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté. Al principio siempre era mejor comenzar con una pregunta simple y fácil. Tenía la esperanza de que la tensión desapareciera sustituyendo su mueca por una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero no fue así, el siguió frío y distante._

_-Vamos a mí casa. - dijo con la vista fija en la carretera. Sabiendo que para conducir no necesitaba estar pendiente de esta me sentí muy mal. Sus sentidos le permitían conducir sin mirar, y de echo cunado me llevaba con su coche siempre me miraba a los ojos, y eso me gustaba. En cambio ahora no lo hacia. ¿Por qué? _

_Esperé a que dijera algo más, pero no fue así, solo siguió conduciendo en silencio. Un silencio mudo y doloroso. Era como si se clavaran miles de cristales en mí corazón en cada segundo que pasábamos así. Me giré hacia la ventana y seguí contemplándola con miedo a que las lágrimas lograran su cometido al caer por mis mejillas. Lo que menos deseaba en ese instante era que el me viera llorar. Temía que me rechazara y que me hiriera. "Estupida", grité a mis adentros. Era verdad, Edward nunca me aria daño. Eso solo había pasado en una ocasión...y el no había salido ileso. A veces me preguntaba si nunca llegaría a comprender el dolor que sintió cuando me dejó, pero supongo que debió de ser algo similar a lo que yo pasé. El no me haría daño, al menos no lo haría queriendo... El silencio siguió hasta que llegamos a su casa. Salió del coche, y como de costumbre, se dirigió a abrirme la puerta con un movimiento típico de su especie. Yo crucé mis brazos y no me moví del sitio. Tenía que hablar con el sobre lo ocurrido. Solo así me perdonaría y dejaría que me expresara como era debido, y decirle mis motivos. Al llegar a mí lado del coche abrió la puerta al instante. Yo bajé la mirada y le planté al suelo. Aún sentada en el asiento decidí que tenía que hacerme escuchar. Su silencio me dolía más que nada, y tenía que acabar cuanto antes. Por mí bien y por el suyo mismo. El me miró con odio y me indicó que saliera, yo hice caso omiso a su advertencia y seguí inmóvil en mí sitio. El me siguió mirando y esperó a que saliera, pero yo estaba demasiado enojada por su indiferencia. Sabía que yo tenía parte de culpa, pero no tenía que dejar de mirarme y de hablarme por ello. Lo importante en una relación era hablar, y ese era mí plan. El no tenía derecho a estar enfadado con migo, no toda la culpa era mía al fin y al cabo. _

_-Bella, sal del coche.- me ordenó en un gruñido que hubiera asustado a un humano normal y corriente, pero que a mí no me afectaba en absoluto._

_-No, lo siento pero tendrás que escucharme.- le dije en un susurro. _

_-Vamos, no seas infantil y sal ahora mismo.- ordenó con la voz ronca._

_-No, Edward. No si me sigues ignorando de esta manera; no si no me hablas; no si me miras con odio, por que a mí me duele que lo hagas.- le grité creando una cortina con mí cabello para que el no pudiera mirarme a mis ojos llorosos._

_-¿Oh, y que quieres que haga? ¿Como qué no a p__asado nada?- preguntó con sarcasmo_

_-No, quiero que hablemos. ¿Por qué sabes? No ha sido culpa mía que mí padre nos haya cogido desprevenidos, ¿sabes? En todo caso tú tendrías que haber oído que se acercaba.- le eché en cara. Lo dije sin pensar y pronto __llegaron los remordimientos. Pero el tono de voz que había usado conmigo me cegó y me dejé llevar por la furia._

_-¿Me estás echando la culpa? Te recuerdo que tu has sido la que ha provocado todo esto, si tu no hubieras insistido no hubiera pasado nada de esto. ¡Ahora sal del choche de una maldita vez!- me gritó. _

_Sentí como si algo se rompiera en mí pecho. Esa no era como las discusiones que solíamos tener, era más fuerte y dolía de doble manera. Noté las lágrimas que se asomaban por mis ojos, sus palabras me habían dolido. El nunca antes me había hablado de esa manera, con ese tono, con esa mirada indescriptible, y que aún por las constancias, seguía siendo hermosa. Furiosa y dolida, le hice caso y salí del coche escondiendo mí cara para que no la viera. No quería seguir frente de el con lo que me había dicho, simplemente no podía soportarlo. Lo tomé desprevenido y comencé a correr hacia el bosque, aun que sabía que era inútil ya que el me atraparía en un ágil movimiento. Corrí y por el rabillo del ojo vi que ya no éramos los únicos en la escena, pero no me molesté en parar. Los Cullen salieron a fuera de la casa a causa del ruido que habíamos provocada y observaron la escena atónitos y desconcertados. Advertí que estaban muy sorprendidos por la discusión que habían presenciado hacia unos segundos. Noté que Jasper me miraba con más intensidad que los demás. Vi comprensión en su mirada, el sentía mis emociones y parecía comprenderlas. Pero supongo que también debía ver las de Edward...Yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que noté que unos brazos me agarraba por las piernas y que cierto vampiro me cargaba en su espalda, amplia y suave. Yo me negué a oler el maravilloso perfume de su piel, o a rozar su cabello con mí rostro. Estaba demasiado molesta. Comencé a moverme con desespero y a gritar con la ansiedad que había guardado todo el trayecto con el coche. El no flaqueó en ningún momento y me agarró con fuerza. Noté que las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas pero no me rendí. Vi las miradas que nos dedicaban los demás vampiros, pero las lágrimas me nublaban la vista y lo vi con dificultad._

_-¡¡Suéltame, Edward Cullen, no quiero verte!! ¡¡Suéltame, maldito propietario de un feamente Volvo!! ¡¡He dicho que me sueltes, fanfarrón!! ¡¡Te voy a denunciar!! ¿No me escuchas? ¡¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito lector de mentes, déjame en el suelo! ¡Cullen, te voy a pegar si no me sueltas!- grité con todas mis fuerzas pero en vano, notando que el desespero y la angustia crecían dentro de mí. El desespero por el hecho de no poder zafarme de su agarre; y la angustia por todo lo que nos habíamos dicho mutuamente._

_Edward se paró en la entrada y dejó que su familia pasara delante de nosotros. Yo seguía insultándole y pegándole golpes en la espalda, aún que para el eran simple caricias. Después entramos en la casa y nos dirigimos en la sala, junto a toda la familia. Al pasar el umbral de la puerta me rendí y me quedé quieta. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar contra un vampiro, y toda su familia que no tenía ninguna intención de ayudarme. Las lagrimas no cesaron en ningún momento, el me había gritado y me había herido en lo más profundo. _

_-Edward, suéltala, pobrecita.- dijo Esme. Ahora me acordaba en como iba vestida y en como me debía ver con ese aspecto y me agarré con uñas y dientes a la espalda de Edward._

_-La soltaré si me promete que va a estar quieta. ¿Bella?- me preguntó con la voz dulce._

_-Vale.- susurré, convencida de que me iban a oír todos los presentes. En aquel momento poco me importaba, pues me sentía como una basura. _

_Me soltó poco a poco y me acunó contra su pecho con cuidado. Yo me pegué con fuerza a su pecho bloqueando cualquier mirada curiosa que quisiera mirarme. No estaba preparada para ser juzgada por ojos dorados y bellos. Edward me miró a los ojos y yo evité el contacto visual. ¿Estaba preparada para mirarlo después de todo? Con una mirada el era capaz de ver todo lo que sentía, y tenía miedo de que viera mí alma. No le importó mí intento en zafarme de su mirada persuasiva, pues colocó su mano bajo mí mentón y me obligó a alzar la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos enmarcados por sus pestañas negras y largas. En ese instante, al encontrarme con sus ojos me arrepentí de como había actuado, dicho y echo. Me perdí en el caramelo fundido de ellos y me sentí completa, notando que los trozos de mí corazón roto se unían en uno solo. Secó mis lágrimas con uno de los mechones de mí pelo y besó cada uno de mis ojos con cuidado, para luego mirarme de nuevo. Mí corazón latió con intensidad y el acarició mis mejillas, me estaba seduciendo de nuevo. Yo aparté la mirada con dificultad, el me había herido. Luego suspiró resignado y sus manos abandonaron mis mejillas. _

_-Quiero ducharme.- susurré. _

_-Claro.- me asintió.- ¿Alice?- preguntó, cuando Alice danzó hacia nosotros y Edward me pasó hacia sus brazos._

_-Puedo caminar.- repliqué, pero Alice no me soltó y me subió hacia arriba. Cuando me hubo dejado en el piso, justo delante del baño, e miró directamente.. Luego me sonrió con tristeza._

_-¿Por qué es tan complicado?- pregunté._

_-__Bueno, es normal que ambos estéis un poco exaltados después de todo. ¿No te parece?- me preguntó. Luego colocó una de sus manos en mí hombro, proporcionándome apoyo moral._

_-Supongo qu__e si, pero no hacia falta que me tratara tan mal.- repliqué sin animo._

_-Tú tampoco lo has tratado del todo bien, Bella.- la miré con angustia y ella me puso una mirada comprensiva.- Deja que me explique. Tú nos has __tenido en cuenta su opinión a la hora de marcharte de tú casa. Este echo también le afecta a el, querida.- me explicó, aún que yo no lo comprendí._

_-No lo entiendo.- confesé inquieta._

_-Me refiero a que no has pedido su opinión en algo que __os incumbe a los dos.- dijo de nuevo._

_-Por esto no lo entiendo, Alice. Es mí vida y mí __decisión. A el no tiene por que afectarlo en absoluto.- me expresé. Sabía que si Alice decía eso era por algo. Al fin y al cabo era mí amiga._

_-En eso es en lo que te equivocas. Bella, para Edward tú lo significas todo. Tú eres su vida, el motivo de su existencia. Por eso le ha dolido que te pelearas con Charlie por el. Se ha sentido mal y ofendido por como has actuado. ¿Lo entiendes?- me preguntó convencida de cual sería mí respuesta._

_-Oh Alice, me siento fatal.- dije mientras que las lágrimas __salían libremente a la superficie inundando mí rostro. Ella me abrazó y dejó que me desahogara en ella. Antes de irse y dejar que me duchara me dio el consejo de que hablar con Edward, y des de luego yo lo seguiría._

_Me deshice del atuendo que llevaba puesto y lo dejé en un rincón en el baño. Por la ventana aún se podían ver las estrellas, pequeños puntos que brillaban a la distancia. Pero me parecieron insignificantes a la distancia. No era nada comparado con la luz que desprendía el cuerpo de Edward expuesto a la luz del sol. Me duché con tranquilidad, notando el tacto del agua deslizarse por mí piel. Me había pasado con Edward, ahora me disculparía. Salí de la ducha y encontré ropa limpia. No había oído que Alice hubiera entrado en el baño, era muy silenciosa. Me sequé el pelo y me vestí con sigilo y nerviosa por lo que venía. Luego salí hacia fuera de la habitación, y fuera, en el pasillo, apoyado en la pared del frete estaba Edward esperándome con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y me abrió los brazos para que lo abrazase. Yo me abalancé hacia el y apoyé mí cabeza contra su pecho, depositando pequeños besos en el. Luego alcé la mirada y encontré que me miraba sorprendido. Me sonrió y me besó en la frente._

_-Edward yo…- comencé, cuando el colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios sellándolos._

_-Lo siento.- terminó lo que iba a decir. Después sonreímos los dos al mismo tiempo._

_-Siento haberte llamado todos esos insultos, siento haber sido tan testaruda y no haber escuchado tú opinión, siento que hayas pasado por lo que has pasado por mí culpa.- me disculpé, aún que me quedé corta con que quería expresar. _

_-Y no te olvides lo que me has dicho de "Maldito propietario de un flamante Volvo".- dijo riendo ante mí comentario anterior._

_-Me disculpo por eso y por todo lo otro.- sentencié dando mí disculpa por terminada. El se puso serio y me miró a los ojos._

_-Lo siento por haber sido tan frío, por tratarte con tanta brusquedad y por...- carraspeó y desvió la mirada._

_-¿Por qué más?- pregunté impaciente. El me miró de nuevo y suspiró antes de contestar a mí pregunta._

_-Y por haber echo caso omiso cuando he oído que tú padre se acercaba.- confesó._

_-¿Lo sabias?- grité amarrándolo por la camisa.- ¿Habrías podido impedir que ocurriera pero no lo has echo?- grité de nuevo._

_-Si. Pero estaba demasiado distraído, fuera de control y no sabía lo que hacia. No es tan fácil concentrarse cuando tienes todos los sentidos ocupados por una bella chica castaña y ligera de ropa.- me explicó con picardía, y supe que era sincero. _

_Más allá de los hechos, más allá de su pequeña distracción, más allá del ocre de sus ojos, más allá de todo, lo dejé pasar. Solo podía contemplar sus ojos con asombro y fascinación. Eran tales que me hipnotizaban constantemente y me perdía en ellos y en sus profundidades. Nadaba en su color y los secretos que escondían. Me sumergía y encontraba y leía lo que los demás no podían ver. Y en esa ocasión encontré la sinceridad, el amor y el hambre. No era un hambre normal y corriente, era algo más íntimo, más humano. Tenía hambre de mí, me deseaba en aquel mismo instante, al igual que yo lo quería a el. _

_-Si no hubieras querido disculparte no hubiera echo falta. Con el poder de tú mirada te basta con hipnotizarme y dejarme grogui.- le confesé._

_-Lo tendré presente para la próxima vez.- dijo muy cerca de mí. Tanto que podía notar que nuestros alientos se mezclaban._

_-¿Habrá próxima vez?- pregunté en un susurro._

_-No lo dudes. Lo que más me gusta de esto, es cuando nos reconciliamos.- dijo uniendo sus labios con los míos, encendiendo la llama del deseo._

_Sus manos tocaron la piel de mí rostro delicadamente, como un fino cristal que pudiera romperse si ejercía un poco de fuerza. Lamí su labio inferior mientras mis manos viajaban a su torso y lo acariciaba repetidamente. Acaricié su cabello, despeinando y me concentré en su aroma para rodearme __en aquel camino lleno de luz y colore que experimentaba al hacerlo. Me pegué más ha su cuerpo para lograr sentir cada detalle de el en mis dedos, en mis sentidos. El bajó el rostro para lamer mí cuello, para morderlo nuevamente y dejar su marca ahí, y como respuesta, un gemido salió de mí. La experiencia de esa noche había eliminado los límites que el mismo había impuesto. Ahora se dejaba llevar y era el que manejaba la situación, haciéndola más placentera. Gimió mí nombre en contra de mis labios mientras empezaba a devorarlos y me cogía por la cintura abrazándome, algo que me encantaba que hiciera. Para darnos soporte levante mis piernas y las puse en su cintura. El mordió mi labio inferior e introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca. Era exquisito, todas las sensaciones que con un simple beso podía llegar a sentir. Juguetonamente me separé de el para prestarle atención a sus ojos, llenos de deseo. El no dejó que eso durara y me besó de nuevo, con más intensidad. Entonces, sin despegar sus labios de los míos corrió a su cuarto. Donde me depositó sobre la cama con cuidado. Me pregunté si lo que estábamos a punto de hacer estaba bien. Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero sentía que antes tenía que hacer algo más importante. No tuve tiempo de meditarlo, pues Edward ocupaba mis labios, y con ello, mí mente. Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos mientras notaba el frío tacto de sus manos recorriendo mí espalda con ansia. Esperaba a que el vacilara ante lo que venía, pero por mí sorpresa no lo hico. Él, contrario a lo que creía, no desaprovechó el tiempo y comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta rozar mis piernas. Me sentía asombrada de sentir su pecho junto al mío, y el roce de sus manos provocaba que una corriente eléctrica se pasara por todo mi cuerpo: excitándome. Se me cortó la respiración y cerré los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias, del mutuo deseo carnal. Mientras besaba mí cuerpo me susurró que respirara, y yo noté que me faltaba el aire. Jadeé en busca del aire que se me había escapado segundos antes, y abrí los ojos para observarlo con los suyos cerrados y totalmente concentrado en las sensaciones. Deslizó suavemente las manos a lo largo de mí brazo mientras yo recorrí su cabello, de color bronce con pasión. "Tienes que pararlo", se reveló una vocecita en mí interior. Igualmente el eco de la voz fue sustituido por la voz, aterciopelada y musical de mí ángel. La voz de Edward era exquisita música a mis oídos, y me acariciaba con tal suavidad que caía rendida en sus brazos. Recordé lo que dijo cuando nos conocimos en el prado. Cuando me dijo que era el mayor depredador del mundo. Que todo lo que le rodeaba me invitaba a ir a el, pero comprendí que entonces ya estábamos predestinados. Su voz, su rostro e incluso su olor me cautivaban. Pero lo que me influía más, sin duda alguna, era su voz. Tan nítida y perfecta, suave y cautivadora. La voz de un autentico ángel. Por fin nuestros labios chocaron de nuevo, después de una pausa para retomar el aire que solo yo necesitaba. El beso aumentó el calor y la pasión entre nosotros. Nuestras respiraciones se estremecieron al interior de la boca del otro, mientras nuestras lenguas se batían en un baile tan insignificante como el paso del tiempo a nuestro alrededor. El frío de las manos de Edward me hico cosquillas, y reí contra los labios de mí vampiro. El gruñido que el soltó en mí boca era sin duda un sonido animal de necesidad. "Tienes que pararlo", volvió a gritarme la vocecita. Aún así no abandoné mí postura. Edward se apartó de mí y me miró profundamente a través de mis ojos chocolate._

_-Te deseo.- sentenció. Yo asentí y vi que efectivamente, sus palabras se reflejaban en sus ojos. _

_No había nada que pensar, solo el amor que sentía por el era suficiente, y lo sabía. Mí corazón se aceleró con e__xcitación. El, veloz y seguro me abrazó y me besó de nuevo. "Tienes que parar, antes debes de resolver algo importante", reclamó la vocecita en mí interior. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Edward pasó sus manos por debajo de mí jersey y me lo quitó con cuidado. Luego se separó y me miró con fascinación notando mí claro rubor. Me sentía completamente segura. Besó mis senos por encima del sostén mientras yo lo apretaba contra mí cuerpo jadeando por el suave tacto de sus labios. Me embargó un sentimiento llamado felicidad por estar compartiendo este momento con el amor de mí vida. Acarició mis labios con cautela y me miró directamente a los ojos, como pidiéndome permiso. Me sentí llena y convencida de que hacia lo correcto. Al fin y al cabo estaba a su lado. _

_Edward, con dolorosa lentitud me desnudó. Can manos tan tiernas y gentiles que apenas podía sentir su toque. __Respetuosamente acarició cada nuevo trozo de piel mientras lo iba dejando al descubierto. Era como ser seducida por un ángel, sus suaves y halagadoras caricias jugando sobre mí piel como alas sedosas. Podía ver el hambriento deseo en manos de el y supe que estaba ejerciendo un gran control contra sus pasiones e impulsos, para seguir siendo tierno con migo. Cuando descubrió mis pechos se arrodilló ante mí y lentamente, muy lento, movió su boca para presionar un beso en mis labios y inhaló profundamente. Sus instintos mantenían una lucha en su interior, y su control resbaló por un desfiladero cuando cayó sobre mí con anhelo y pasión. Acunó y apretó mis pechos en sus manos y se movió para sorber ruidosamente un erecto pezón en su boca. "No lo hagas, antes arregla las cosas con Charlie, y después...", me susurró la vocecita en mí interior. Y supe que tenía razón, que esa revelación me había mostrado el camino que debía de seguir. Sin ganas aparté a Edward y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Estaba confundido, por eso le debía una explicación ante la decisión que acababa de tomar._

_-Edward, te deseo. Pero antes de dar este paso tan importante me gustaría hacer algo. Ya se que te parecerá una tontería. Tanto tiempo insistiendo y ahora me echo para atrás. Pero quiero que sepas que es temporal. Solo hasta que las cosas con Charlie se hayan arreglado. Entonces aremos esto, juntos.- le susurré. El me miró y suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Temí que se hubiera enfadado y esperé a que dijera algo, pero no lo hico._

_-¿Te has enfadado?- pregunté temerosa. Entonces esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba apareció en sus labios._

_-Tonta, Bella. No me he enfadado. Es solo que siempre me sorprendes. Hagas lo que hagas siempre lo haces. Y es algo que me fascina en ti.- me dijo dulcemente depositando un corto beso en mí frente.- Te voy a ayudar a arreglar las cosas con tú padre, también creo que es necesario. Puedo esperar el tiempo que quieras, no hay prisa. Ya sabes que considero que es tu pureza. Solo lo aremos cuando tú quieras.- me susurró al oído. Yo sonreí._

_-Gracias por comprenderme, Edward.- le dije sinceramente._

_-Pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tú lado. Tú lo eres todo para mí. Mí vida, mí amor, mí corazón, mí ángel...- mustió cerca de mis labios. Luego los presionó contra los míos y me perdí en los latidos de mí corazón. El mañana se avecinaba con tormenta, y Charlie estaba incluido en ella. Mientras solo podía rezar para que las cosas se arreglaran. Pero junto a Edward lo veía posible._

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**N/A:**__** ¡Hola! Wowww, tengo tantas cosas que decir… A ver por donde empiezo… ¡Muchísimas por el apoyo, los reviews, alertas y favoritos que he recibido! Es un placer escribir para todas vosotras, y las quiero por ello. De verdad que no se como agradeceros, solo espero que este capi haya compensado… ¿si? Más cositas… Este fic se está alargando, pues la idea principal era de un shoot de un solo capitulo, y por ahora habrá tres…quizás se alargue, pero no se, xD. Hay, quería que este fuera el último capi, pero me salió demasiado largo…pues así podré disfrutar de su compañía un capi más, jajaja. De verdad que con las palabras no se puede expresar la gratitud que siento para todas vosotras, solo espero no decepcionarlas, pues quizás si por como acabó este capi. Ya se que hubiera sido bonito que hubiera terminado que hacían el amor, pero entonces que pasaría en el próximo capi? Espero que me dejen reviews…dudas, reproches, felicitaciones… en fin, opiniones y teorías… xD! **_

_**¿REVIEWS?= AUTORA FELIZZZZ=)).**_

_**Rcullen.95**_


	3. Entre tus brazos

_**N/A:**__** ¡Hola! Siento el haber tardado tanto, ha sido debido a mi muy común falta de inspiración. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta, con el último capi de este three-shoot. No se muy bien que decir… La verdad es que no me he quedado muy satisfecha por así como lo he escrito, pues aún estoy sin inspiración. Por este motivo no voy a decir "espero que les guste", me limitaré a comentar un "espero no decepcionarlas". De cualquier forma aquí va el capi, y de nuevo me disculpo por la larga espera. Léanme a bajo. ¡Disfruten de su lectura!**_

**...**

_**(…´/: ¡AY MÍ PADRE! :/´…)**_

……**..**

…

_**CAPITULO III.**_

…………**.**

_**Sumary:**__** Situado en Eclipse: Una noche como cualquier otra Edward se cuela por la ventana de la habitación de Bella y pasa la noche con ella. Bella esta disputes ha hacer lo que haga falta para que Edward cambie de opinión respeto a su decisión de no exponer su vida a altos riesgos. En pleno acto de conquista pasa algo que va ha traerles muchos problemas. ¿Por qué, qué que pasará si Charlie los ve juntos? Lemon.**_

_**Declimer:**__** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos al escribir mis historias.**_

……………

…

_**Crepúsculo- página 316.**_

_-Tus instintos humanos…- comencé. Él esperó-. Bueno, ¿me encuentras atractiva en ese sentido?_

_Se echó a reír y me despeinó ligeramente la melena casi seca._

_-Tal vez no sea humano, pero soy un hombre- me aseguró._

_Bostecé involuntariamente._

…

_Stephenie Meyer._

………

_**Bella POV.**_

………

_Aún estaba inconsciente cunado noté que unas manos frías recorrían mí brazo con sigilo. La sensación era tan placentera que lo primero que pensé era que estaba soñando. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza para no despertarme, no quería. Me invadió un aroma a vaenilla, era muy dulce. Posiblemente Charlie me estaría esperando a bajo, desayunando solo, o quizás ya se habría marchado a trabajar sin despertarme. Con los ojos cerrados alargué mí mano hacia mí despertador para ver que hora era, pero donde tendría que haber encontrado mi mesita de noche solo encontré el vacío. Las manos frías se desplazaron hacia mí brazo evitando que cayera. Genial, aún estaba soñando. Retrocedí evitando que las manos siguieran acariciando mí brazo. Que no quisiera despertar no significaba que no debiera hacerlo. No quería llegar tarde a clase. Entonces escuché como un ronroneo muy cerca de mí oído, como un gruñido, una risa. ¿Es que nunca iba a despertar? La mano me acarició de nuevo y esa vez no pude evitarlo. El tacto era tal que era imposible ser racional en esa situación. Inhalé el aroma de la piel que me estaba acariciando en mis sueños y comprobé que era la piel de mi vampiro favorito. Edward, pero seguía empeñada en que aquello era un sueño. Finalmente entreabrí un poco los ojos y la luz de un día luminoso impactó en mis pupilas, por lo que los cerré de nuevo con fuerza y brusquedad. Era raro y poco común ver que el sol brillaba en el horizonte en Forks, por lo que me pilló desprevenida. Coloqué uno de mis brazos sobre los ojos y lo mantuve así. Estaba grogui y confusa por lo que decidí dormir un ratito más de lo habitual. Gemí y rodé sobre un costado esperando volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo acontecido el día anterior irrumpió en mi conciencia. Me incorporé encima de la cama, y lo hice tan deprisa que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas. Seguí el aroma de vaenilla que había notado y vi una vela que se estaba consumiendo a mi lado. _

_-Te ves hermosa cuando estas desconcertada.- susurró él con su aterciopelada voz. Su voz procedía de mí lado._

_-¡Edward, estás aquí!- dije mientras me arrojaba sobre su regazo. Alcé la mirada para visualizar su rostro y comprobé que sonreía. _

_-Por supuesto.- contestó muy complacido por mi reacción. _

_Me frotó la espalda con las manos. Yo recosté con cuidado mi cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando el olor de su piel. Al cabo de poco alcé mi rostro de nuevo para poder verlo con más claridad. Sus facciones seguían igual de perfectas que el día anterior. Cada día me despertaba con la duda de si lo que había vivido des de que había llegado en Forks era un sueño, y por este motivo cada día me fascinaba el descubrir a Edward a mi lado. Estiré una mano y la pasé por su pómulo izquierdo, maravillada por el tacto. Luego me incliné para delante e inhalé el dulce aroma de su aliento. Me mareé y me puse a híper ventilar cuando noté que dos manos me sujetaban por ambos costados de mi cintura. Edward acercó sus labios a mí mandíbula y la recorrió lentamente. Des de mi mentón hacia mi oreja, y así repetidamente. Luego descendió hasta mi cuello y pasó su fría lengua por el lugar. Podía notar la electricidad que causaba tan simple roce. Al fin nuestros labios se encontraron y fueron presionados los unos con los otros. El beso fue breve pero el sabor que dejó en mis labios fue inmejorable. Por que los besos no tienen por que ser largos para ser disfrutados. Se separó y acarició una de mis mejillas mientras me regalaba aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. A cambio yo solo pude suspirar con frustración. Alzó una ceja y me besó de nuevo antes de separarse por completo._

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con el perfecto timbre de su voz._

_-Nada.- mentí. No quería reconocer que lo había echo de nuevo. Esa sonrisa era capaz de hacer que perdiera cualquier resto de cordura que pudiera hallar en mi mente. Cuan difícil era ser racional mientras me acariciaba y me tocaba de esa manera, casi insoportable. Los roces eran tan placenteros que incluso podían causar dolor. El dolor era el simple hecho de pensar que no lo podía poseerlo en ese mismo instante. Eso me lo había impuesto yo misma, por que tenía que halar con Charlie antes de todo._

_-Dímelo.- vio el engaño en mi mirada, y se aprovechó de sus dotes seductores apoderándose de mí. Se acercó y dejó que aspirara su aroma de nuevo. Aquello iba a desaparecer mi cordura, y él lo sabía.- Ahora.- añadió en un susurro antes de lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja._

_-No es justo, tú no juegas limpio.- respondí con dificultad. Sus labios me rozaron de nuevo y esa fue mi perdición.- Me has vuelto a deslumbrado, otra vez.- admití notando como mis mejillas ardían. Pude escuchar su risa casi inaudible. _

_-¿Si?- preguntó intentando aparentar inocencia. _

_-Ajá.- mustié notando que sus manos viajaban hacia mis muñecas y las aprisionaban una en cada una de ellas. _

_De repente estaba encima de mí, y un rayo de sol hico que su piel centellara. Tuve el impulso de pasar la yema de los dedos por los pequeños diamantes incrustados en su piel, y lo seguí. Ante el toque el cerró los ojos y soltó un ronroneo enloquecedor. Antes de poder apartar la mano de su mejilla, él la sostuvo entre sus manos y cogió mi dedo índice para meterlo en su boca. Lo lamió lentamente y me dejó estupefacta. ¿Des de cuando Edward era tan lanzado? Abandonó mi dedo índice y lamió el resto uno por uno. Cuando acabó con la mano que tenía comenzó con la otra, lamiendo y chupando mis dedos con suma delicadeza. La temperatura de su saliva no era cálida, sino fría. Pero cuando quedaba impregnada en mis dedos quemaba en mi piel. Era muy agradable sentir que sus labios acariciaban mis dedos una y otra vez, siempre subiendo y bajando. Su boca estaba húmeda y suave, fría e irresistible. Mientras lo hacía sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, y ese echo hacía que la adrenalina se expandiera por mis venas. Aquello era una tortura, demasiado difícil de soportar. Era placentero, pero a la vez imposible de sobrellevar sin desmayarme antes. Aún así no le pedí que parara en ningún momento, era demasiado tentador dejar que siguiera. Con la punta del dedo que estaba en su boca rozaba sus dientes, y sabía que aquello era peligroso. Si sin querer el cortaba mi piel quizás todo se acabaría. Sus dientes, fuertes y afilados, capaces de cortar cualquier superficie, capaces de cortar mi delicada piel humana. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones, por el nivel de placer que había alcanzado. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando abrí los ojos su mirada me recibió con un alto matiz de picardía._

_-Tu piel sabe exquisita, pero supongo que tu sangre sabría mejor…- mustió pensativo. _

_-Edward, esto es demasiado. Un día me vas a matar.- el corazón me latía a mil por hora de una manera exagerada, vacilando en cada latido incontrolado e irracional. _

_No dijo nada, solo recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. Sus cabellos quedaron frente a mi cara y me hacían cosquillas. Incluso yo podía oír mis desenfrenados pálpitos, y me avergonzaba que él pudiera escucharlos mejor que yo misma. Estuvimos segundos en esa posición, o quizás minutos. No me importaba lo más mínimo, solo nuestro mutuo contacto tanto físico como psicológico me preocupaba. Intentaba controlar mi respiración pero me era casi imposible, en cambio a Edward no parecía importarle, respiraba profundamente y aquello sonaba como una canción de cuna para mis oídos. Ahora el tenía los párpados cerrados y parecía dormido, pero aquello obviamente no era verdad. Así como se veía, tan quieto, parecía una estatua tallada en un material inexistente, incomparable. De vez en cuando los destellos del sol rozaban su piel y esta brillaba literalmente como si tuviera miles de nítidos diamantes incrustados en ella. La sombra morada bajo sus ojos era visible y hacía que el pálido de su piel resaltara. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cintura, y a través de su piel, casi translucida, podía ver sus venas. Me pregunté si el tendría la necesidad de moverse, pero no lo hizo, y yo me vi incapaz de romper ese lapso de silencio con el sonido de mi imperfecta voz. De hecho lo estaba disfrutando. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para poder descifrar que era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante, si se sentía tan maravillada como yo lo hacía, aunque lo veía francamente imposible. Seguía pensando que, des de luego, yo lo quería más que él a mí. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí de nuevo él me miraba con curiosidad. Despegó su rostro de mi pecho y se acercó a mí rostro, aunque no lo llegó a rozarlo._

_-Bella, me ha quedado claro que tú me quieres y que yo te amo, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo.- suspiró con resignación.- No sabes lo frustrante que resulta no poder leer tú mente, supongo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar al echo.- añadió._

_-Pregúntame lo que quieras. Pero ya sabes en lo que quedamos. Como tú mismo has dicho no puedes leer mi mente, por lo que no puedes ver al completo todo lo que siento por ti. Lo que quiere decir que no sabes que te quiero más.- iba a replicar pero yo lo interrumpí.- Por otra parte yo no puedo comprobar si en verdad es así, por lo que lo vamos a dejar en que nos amamos por igual. ¿De acuerdo?- pregunté. Me miró con las cejas fruncidas pero finalmente asintió._

_-Vale, si eso es lo que quieres, lo acepto gustoso.- dijo._

_-¿Qué querías preguntarme?- pregunté al cabo de un rato._

_-Muy pronto vamos a…- dejó las palabras flotando en el aire. Suspiré. A veces era demasiado reservado._

_-Muy pronto vamos a tener sexo.- finalicé lo que iba a decir._

_-¡No!- negó._

_-¿No qué?- pregunté confusa._

_-No lo llames así. Tener sexo no es lo que vamos a tener. El sexo solo lo tienen los extraños, pero nosotros no lo somos. Vamos ha hacer el amor, por que nos amamos, por que estamos enamorados. Por esto, por el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, se llama hacer el amor.- explicó con paciencia._

_-Pero si es lo mismo.- repliqué._

_-Claro que no. La diferencia es que yo te quiero y un extraño no.- insistió._

_-¿Crees que no puedo resultar atractiva para un extraño?- pregunté un poco enojada._

_-Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refería. En realidad creo que eres capaz de volver loco a cualquiera que sea hombre, Isabella.- mustió sensualmente. Me sonrojé._

_-¿Te vuelvo loco a ti?- pregunté agachando la mirada. Alzó mi mentón y me obligó a penetrar en su mirada._

_-¿Es qué no lo ves? Estoy loco por ti.- mustió cerca de mis labios antes de proporcionarme un beso corto._

_-Y yo.- presionó de nuevo sus labios contra los míos antes de separarse de nuevo.- ¿Qué era lo que me querías preguntar?- pregunté._

_-Ahora ya no tiene importancia.- contestó con sus ojos ocres fijos en los míos._

_-De cualquier manera quiero saberlo.- insistí._

_-Bueno, me gustaría que ahora que vamos ha hacer el amor,- acentuó esa parte.- me gustaría que nuestra relación no se basara solo en ello.- dijo._

_-Esto no va a pasar, no te preocupes. Todo seguirá siendo igual. De echo esto va ha hacer que estemos más unidos.-dije._

_-Me alegra el oírlo.- asintió._

_Se inclinó y me beso en los labios. Noté su fría lengua recorriendo mi labio inferior con impaciencia. Entre beso y beso dejaba que tomara el aire que necesitaba y susurraba mi nombre en mí oído, para luego ocupar mis labios de nuevo. Él ocupaba todo mi mundo, toda mi alma, todo mi ser. Cuando se separó coloqué uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios entreabiertos, notando su aliento en mi piel. Su sonrisa torcida me reflejó la felicidad y la ternura que sentía al estar a su lado. Las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago entre sus caricias, y no pude evitar el mencionar su nombre en un jadeo. Sus besos subieron lentamente por mi cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo, me estremecí en el momento en el que su aliento rozó mi oreja en un susurro. Miré sus ojos entrecerrados, pero aún podía ver su matiz dorado, sus pestañas largas. Lo aparté un poco para abrirme paso hacia su cuello. Acomodé mi cabeza en el hueco mientras su respiración se mezclaba entre mis cabellos. Él se quedó callado por unos instantes hasta que se abalanzó contra mí tomándome por sorpresa. La intensidad con la que me besaba me volvía loca y me incitaba a seguir y a pegarlo más contra mi cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaban mi cuello gentilmente, tan tiernamente que casi no notaba su toque. De pronto nos olvidamos del mundo, de la vela que se estaba acabando, de nuestras respiraciones, del murmullo del río a fuera. Éramos nosotros dos, nada más importaba. Me pegó más a su cuerpo con una sola mano mientras que pasaba la otra por debajo de mi blusa. Hubiera querido gritarle que parara, que habíamos echo una acuerdo, pero me fue imposible llevar aquello a cabo. En cambio pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y luego las descendí por su pecho. Él me acaricio los senos por encima del sujetador. Sus manos eran extremadamente frías, pero a la vez cálidas. No era la calidad que suele tener alguien normal, no era la calidad de una vela o del fuego, solo una calidad inexplicable. Yo comencé a trazar pequeños círculos en su pecho. Sus hombros se movieron en señal de agrado y aceptación. Le gustaba. Me pregunté si había algo que pudiera hacer por él, algo que pudiera ofrecerle. Pero él fue más rápido que yo y sus manos descendieron hacia mi intimidad. Abrí la boca y tomé aire para detenerlo._

_-Edward…- mustié. Fue lo único que pude decir, pues él no se detuvo. _

_-¿Qué ocurre?- mustió contra mis labios, antes de introducir su lengua en mi boca. _

_-Tengo que hablar con Charlie, y antes tenemos que ir al instituto.- le recordé. El se separó lo justo para poder verme a los ojos. _

_-¿Ahora? Aún así yo hoy no puedo ir al instituto. El sol… ¿recuerdas?-me dijo acortando la distancia de nuevo. De nuevo sentí sus dedos moviéndose ansiosos en mí intimidad, intentando abrirse paso sin éxito. No era culpa suya, en realidad era yo la que le había dado falsas esperanzas la noche anterior. Aún así pensaba que él había entendido que antes que nada quería aclarar las cosas con Charlie. Lo empujé ligeramente e, inconscientemente, me mordí el labio inferior al mirarlo a los ojos. Despejé mis ideas y carraspeé._

_-¿He hecho algo malo?- preguntó desconcertado._

_-Es que pensaba que habíamos quedado en que no íbamos a tener sexo hasta que hubiera hablado con Charlie.- le expliqué. Sus labios se curvaron en aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. _

_-Exacto.- susurró._

_-¿Y entonces, qué estás haciendo?- pregunté tímidamente._

_-Quedamos en que no haríamos el amor, pero podemos hacer otras cosas. ¿Entiendes?- preguntó sensualmente. Me beso en la frente y me acarició. Me sonrojé al máximo al comprender a lo que se refería. Podíamos disfrutar sin estar juntos del todo, y la idea me agradaba. _

_-Vaya.- suspiré. Nunca antes lo había pensado, pero no era tan mala idea. _

_-Pero solo si quieres.- sentenció. Aunque su rostro mostraba desespero y ansias de seguir. Des de luego no sería yo quien lo decepcionara. Asentí incapaz de pronunciarlo en mis labios._

_Seguí mi instinto, sus palabras cargadas de deseo y necesidad abrieron en mí un instinto que nunca antes había sentido tan mío. Mientras sus labios retomaban su labor, comenzando de nuevo, pequeños suspiros cargaban el ambiente. La melodía de su voz volvió a llenarse de deseo mientras murmuraba mi nombre y yo me perdía en un mar de exquisito placer entre sus caricias. Mis manos cayeron flácidas sobre su espala mientras él acariciaba mis senos por encía de mi jersey. Semejantes caricias solo podía proporcionarlas él. Sus besos descendieron fogosos hasta el hueco de mi mandíbula. Sus brazos abrasadores me recibieron en un abrazo pasional e intenso. Antes de que me diera cuenta él ya se había despojado de mí ropa dejándome en ropa interior. Agradecí a Alice al haberme dejado ese modelo a conjunto. Pronto me invadió el calor que estaba invadiendo todo mi cuerpo, que me urgía más en mí parte más íntima. El ardor era indescriptible y se estaba volviendo una tortura. Sin sabre como, sentía que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Las manos de Edward habían tomado vida en mis senos, almonedándose a su redondez a la perfección. Los pequeños estremecimientos que me proporcionaban sus manos de hielo eran tan placenteros que me hacían delirar. Pasó sus manos por debajo de mis sujetadores y acarició mis pechos. Se deshizo de la prenda y contempló mis senos por unos segundos. Me miró a lo ojos mientras los masajeaba y los acunaba con delicadeza. Cuan maravilloso era el color dorado de su mirada cuando brillaba con esa intensidad indescriptible. Juguetonamente pellizcó uno de mis pezones, y por mi sorpresa ese gesto me agradó. Su ronroneo me incitó a lamerle los labios y lo hice. El sabor era delicioso. Ahora él era el vampiro y yo su alimento, su droga, su adición, su cantante. _

_Exhale. El a__ire se había vuelto pesado en mi interior, y él lo absorbía todo. Fui perdiéndome en esos ojos miel que me habían quitado el habla desde que los conocía, y acercándome, sin meditarlo mucho, lo tomé por el cuello de su camisa blanca. Con una última mirada a sus ojos, cerré los míos y uní mis labios con los suyos de nuevo._ _Me hizo alzar la vista, mientras mis manos se posaban en su pecho. Ahora fue él quien me robó el beso, probando de forma furtiva el sabor de nuestros labios unidos, presionando con frenesí y rogando entrar en mi boca. Mis manos subieron por su espalda y lo acerqué más, respondiéndole finalmente al beso con la misma avidez. Sus manos seguían amoldadas en mis pechos, masajeándolos con destreza. Era mágico, como los latidos de mi corazón goleando mi pecho, produciendo ese sonido perfecto. Era sangre emanando por todas mis venas, aire que mis pulmones no se esforzaban por retener. Su beso y sus manos eran igual de perfectos que él... sencillamente perfecto. Cuando sus manos descendieron hasta el borde de mis pantys y tocaron mi piel de forma suave y superficial, mis dedos se aferraron más a su espalda. La camisa blanca comenzaba a estorbar, y al acariciarlo yo también sobre la tela, él me contestó pasando su mano por debajo de los pantys. En un nuevo beso, no pude más que soltar un quejido. Mis manos acariciaron su rostro y bajaron por su cuello, delineando la camisa. Los botones fueron soltándose, dejando a su paso, centímetro por centímetro, su pecho desnudo. Lo acaricié con ansia, con la necesidad de descubrir algo en su cuerpo que nunca antes había presenciado. Abriendo la camisa a mi paso, acaricié su piel, centellando, con la yema de mis dedos; así fui liberándolo de su ropa hasta dejarlo con ropa interior. Sus manos recorrieron mis piernas y elevándolas hacia él, acariciaron cada milímetro. Sentía mi pecho agitado, mis mejillas ruborizadas, y el cabello despeinado. No podía pensar, me dejaba hacer y llevar por sus caricias, por el sonido del río a la lejanía, por esos ojos miel que me devoraban con la mirada._

_Fue separando mis piernas y al instante introdujo un dedo en mi interior. Al tomarme por las caderas me presionó contra él. Nuestros labios se unieron en un nuevo beso y atrapé su cintura con mis piernas. Me sostuvo en el aire unos segundos y ambos caímos en la cama. Me encontraba debajo de él cuando sus manos empezaron a dibujar mi cuerpo, así que cerré los ojos entregándome al placer que estaba sintiendo. Sus manos seguían el curso del juego moviéndose rápidas y dolorosamente __placenteras en mí. __Fue besando mi cuello nuevamente y siguió bajando por entre mis senos, continuo hacia mi ombligo y sentí como sus manos me quitaban la única prenda que me quedaba. Abrí la boca cuando sentí que introducía otro dedo en mi parte más intima. Sus caricias me estaban enloqueciendo y pronto sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriendo cada minúscula parte de mi cuerpo. Mis gemidos eran los que inundaban la habitación y estaba convencida que los demás vampiros en la casa eran capaces de oírlos claramente. Pero eso no hacía más que estimularme más, sentía que la adrenalina corría por mis venas y no podía controlar mis jadeos involuntarios. Jamás había sentido lo que ahora estaba experimentando. Sus dedos aceleraron el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras sus manos eran apoyadas sobre la cama y mi cuerpo era elevado hacia el cielo. Me arqueé mientras notaba todo el placer que me proporcionaban sus dedos, que se insertaban y salían de mí repetidamente, una y otra vez. Lo más maravilloso de ello era que la temperatura de su piel seguía siendo la misma, por lo que me provocaba escalofríos. Sus caricias aumentaron a un ritmo tan descontrolado que se me hacía imposible seguir su ritmo. Finalmente llegué al clímax y grité con todas mis fuerzas, satisfecha. Él se acostó a mí lado y me miró mientras yo intentaba recuperar mi respiración. Aún era incapaz de hablar cuando me fijé que entre sus piernas había algo que se había despertado. Su masculinidad había reaccionado ante la imagen de mi cuerpo completamente desnudo, lo que en cierto modo me alegraba. Me quedé petrificada para luego desviar la mirada algo avergonzada. Al parecer él me había descubierto mirándolo con asombro. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que sonreía y como su mano se acercaba a mí rostro. Cerré los ojos y sentí el maravilloso toque a flor de piel. Entonces fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Presioné mis labios con fuerza y noté que la sangre me subía al rostro. _

_-Bella, no tienes por que sentirte avergonzada.-replicó él con su aterciopelada voz. Ese sonido hico que me olvidara de todo por unos segundos._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy?- pregunté escondiendo mi rostro con mi pelo._

_-Es obvio, y eso me hiere.- sentenció disgustado. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya. Efectivamente parecía disgustado._

_-Lo siento.- me disculpé._

_-Discúlpame tú, Bella. Supongo que es normal que te sientas así. Al fin y al cabo solo eres humana.- sonrió de nuevo._

_-Oye…Esto, es…- carraspeé. No sabía como preguntarle aquello sin incomodarle. Aunque si lo meditaba la única que se incomodaba era yo._

_-¿Si?- insistió._

_-¿Es normal?- pregunté al fin señalando su erección._

_-Soy un hombre.- se limitó a decir mientras se acercaba a mí y me sostenía entre sus brazos._

_-Supongo que tienes razón.- contesté, perdida en sus ojos ocres. _

_-Creo que tendríamos que ir a ver a Charlie.-dijo después de un rato._

_-Si, pero aún es muy temprano. Creo que tendríamos que ir por la tarde.- comenté._

_-Bella, ya es la tarde.- rió._

_-¿¡Como?!- exclamé.- ¿Por qué no me has despertado?- pregunté desconcertada. Había dormido muchas horas. Supongo que las experiencias que había vivido el día anterior me habían dejado agotado. Era la única explicación razonable que encontraba. _

_-Es que estabas tan hermosa durmiendo, que me ha dado pena el interrumpirte.- dijo divertido.- Además, soñabas conmigo.-añadió con picardía. Me sonrojé al máximo. _

_-De todas formas era tú obligación despertarme. Ahora no se si estoy preparada para hablar con mi padre. Mi intención era preparare mentalmente por la mañana.- dije apenada._

_-Tranquila, se que lo estás.- se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Antes me besó en la frente y me guiñó el ojo. En unos segundos ya estaba bien vestido. Yo me vestí a mi ritmo, sintiendo su mirada fija en mí. Me peiné el enredo que tenía en el pelo como pude y maldije el no haber traído una goma con migo. Antes de salir de la habitación me quedé quieta frente la puerta y Edward se giró hacia mí para ver que era lo que pasaba._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó despreocupadamente mientras se revolvía su pelo desordenado._

_-¿Tu familia está aquí?- pregunté tímidamente, recordando lo que había pasado entre nosotros en tan corto lapso de tiempo. _

_-Si.- contestó sonriendo. Se acercó y me abrazó. Yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y él pasó sus manos por mi espalda. _

_-¿Lo han oído todo?- pregunté de nuevo en un susurro._

_-Depende. ¿Qué significa todo para ti?- preguntó aún con ese matiz de diversión en el perfecto timbre de su voz._

_-Ya sabes… todo es todo.- dije escondiendo mi cara en su pecho y aspirando el aroma de su piel. Él rió con ganas.- ¡No te rías!- exclame._

_-Lo siento.- se disculpó.- Y si, lo han oído todo, pero estate tranquila. Ya sabes que ellos nunca harían algo que te incomodara. Ya lo sabes.- mustió contra mi oído._

_-Lo se… ¿Pero Emmett?- pregunté preocupada._

_-Todo está bien, él no será un problema. Lo tengo todo bajo control.- me aseguró. Yo confié en él y lo abracé con fuerza. Estuvimos así por unos minutos hasta que decidimos que ya era la hora de bajar. Mientras bajábamos las escaleras Edward se paró en seco y pude comprobar que su mirada estaba fija en un punto perdido en la nada._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté extrañada mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

_-Tu padre está de camino. De hecho estará aquí en unos minutos. Alice lo acaba de ver y mi familia ya a sido informada.- me miro a los ojos.- Será mejor que bajemos a esperarlo. Charlie quiere hablar contigo y con mis padres. También quiere tener una pequeña conversación conmigo.- me explicó mientras me cogía entre sus brazos dispuesto a bajar. Lo detuve para preguntarle algo._

_-¿Entonces está dispuesto a aceptarte?- pregunté._

_-Eso creo.- asintió antes de volar hacia la sala, dónde estaba reunida toda la familia. Me bajó y me dejó al lado de Alice, la cual me dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora. Supe que Jasper estaba haciendo uso de sus dotes cuando sentí que el ambiente se tranquilizaba, despojando mi mente de toda la tensión. Edward caminó hacia Carlisle y se detuvo a una distancia prudente._

_-Carlisle.- susurró._

_-Estamos contigo, hijo.- dijo el aludido. _

_-Solo quiere saber si vosotros estáis de acuerdo con todo esto.- explicó Edward incluyendo a Esme._

_-Ya sabes que si, cariño.- asintió Esme maternalmente. Ella me despertaba mucha ternura._

_-Va a llegar en unos minutos.- dijo Alice._

_-Bien. Vamos a actuar muy normal. Estaremos sentados aquí, en el sofá, mirando la tele con tranquilidad.- ordenó Carlisle con autoridad. _

_-Faltan algunos segundos.- recordó Alice._

_Y así era. Pronto escuché el coche de Charlie que aparcaba en la entrada de la gran mansión. El poder de Jasper ya no era suficiente para clamar mi nerviosismo. Sentía que mi corazón latía con mucha intensidad en mi pecho. Edward me guió hacia el sofá y me sentó a su lado. No podía articular ninguna palabra, no podía mover ningún músculo de mi cuerpo, solo notaba que mi cuerpo estaba entumecido. Cogí aire con dificultad cuando escuché el pitido del timbre que resonó en toda la casa. Carlisle se levantó junto a Esme y pasarnos unos segundos hasta que escuché la puerta que era abierta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando capté la voz de Charlie a la distancia. No entendí que era lo que decía, su voz sonaba grave y confusa. Edward me tomó de la mano y acercó sus labios a mi frente para proporcionarme un beso en ella. _

_-Estoy aquí.- me recordó. Yo solo asentí. Por que era verdad, él estaba aquí, a mi lado, cuidándome y protegiéndome. Y lo más importante, él me quería. _

_Los segundos se hicieron pesados y me atormentaban a cada sonido que se hoya en la entrada. Cada murmullo, cada silencio, cada paso… Si, cada paso. Ahora se oían pasos acercándose, pasos no muy lejanos. Alcé la mirada y abrí los ojos. La televisión estaba encendida, pero como era de esperar ninguno de los vampiros presentes le prestaban menor atención. Edward era el único que no tenía la vista fija en el aparato. El me observaba a mí, y ese hecho me ponía aún más nerviosa. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer, y supongo que lo único que me ayudaría a clamar los nervios, era perderme en su mirada. Aquellos ojos ocres y grandes; enmarcados por aquellas largas y negras pestañas. Si recorrías su rostro con la mirada también te podías fijar en su nariz recta o en sus pómulos cuadrados. Y si bajabas más te morías de ganas de probar sus labios. Aunque, sin duda, si subías de nuevo hacia sus ojos, su mirada era algo que te deslumbraba al instante. Ahora ya no recordaba nada, y tampoco estaba nerviosa. El mundo se había esfumado, solo podía concentrarme en sus ojos, comprobando que mirarlos me tranquilizaba. De repente parpadeó y no entendí por que. No fue hasta que sentí esa voz que no comprendí por que había apartado la mirada. Aquella voz que tanto había temido escuchar. Tan peculiar y ronca como la recordaba, tan espesa y autoritaria que daba miedo en esas circunstancias. La voz de un padre, la voz de Charlie. _

_-Bella.- me sorprendió que su tono no fuera de enojo, aunque tampoco supe descifrar que intentaba transmitir a través de sus palabras. Me giré y allí estaba, mirándome solo a mí. Aunque era la primera vez que entraba en la mansión no gozó mirarla, por que su atención solo la tenía mi persona. _

_-Papá.- aunque no acostumbraba a llamarlo de esa manera, en esa coacción, me salió muy natural._

_Me levanté y caminé unos pasos hacia él. Noté que Edward me seguía de cerca, pero no estaba a mi altura. Charlie caminó pausadamente hacia mí y me sentí desconcertada. Des de luego no tenía la remota idea de lo que aria Charlie en esa situación, por lo que me limité a esperar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vi sus ojos, y en ellos pude ver lágrimas. Charlie, que era un hombre al que le costaba muchísimo expresar sus sentimientos. Charlie, que se levantaba temprano las mañanas que llovía solo para poner unas cadenas en las ruedas de mi camioneta. Charlie, que se comía toda la comida que le preparaba. Charlie, que venía a comprobar si seguía sana y salva en la cama cada noche antes de acostarse. Charlie, él que sufrió muchísimo cuando Edward me dejó. Charlie, mí padre, el que solo se preocupaba por mí. Sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura y mi cuerpo fue impulsado hacia el suyo. Y me abrazó. Solo como un padre sabe hacerlo, solo con el calor y la confianza que transmiten esa especie de abrazos. Solo Charlie. Al principio no sabía que hacer, pero no tuve que meditarlo. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y le correspondí. En cuanto mis brazos se posaron en su espalda un suspiro salió de su boca. Lo identifiqué como un suspiro aliviado, tranquilo, en calma. _

_-No vuelvas ha hacerme esto.- murmuró pensando que solo yo podía oírlo. Yo aún era incapaz de reaccionar, por lo que le devolví el silencio. Se separó de mí y se acercó a Carlisle por compartir con él una mirada llena de un significado que no logré entender. _

_-Yo y Charlie hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que al fin y al cabo sois jóvenes, por lo que no os vamos a impedir nada.- sentenció Carlisle. Miré a Charlie y tenía la mirada agachada. De pronto la levantó._

_-Aunque tendréis que seguir algunas pautas.- añadió Charlie con autoridad.- Por ejemplo, nada de visitas nocturnas entre semana. ¿Está claro?- preguntó mirando a Edward. _

_-Si, jefe Swan.- asintió Edward con seriedad. Entonces por mi sorpresa Charlie caminó hacia Edward y le estrechó la mano para luego darle un breve abrazo._

_-Supongo que mi Bella ya no es tan pequeña. Confío en ti. Pero escúchame bien, como le hagas daño te juro que…- le corté._

_-Papá.- él se giró y me sonrió._

_-Lo siento, Bells.- continuó.- Segundo, no quiero tener disgustos.- no hico falta que dijera nada más, quedaba claro que se refería a que no quería ningún embarazo no deseado._

_-Tengo una duda respecto a la primera pauta.- dije rápidamente. Alice sonrió.- ¿Qué pasa si las visitas nocturnas no son entre semana?- añadí. Charlie se puso pálido. Luego carraspeó._

_-En ese caso, no hay ningún inconveniente. Pero por favor, siempre que eso pase consultádmelo, o simplemente lo vamos a dejar con que dejéis un pañuelo blanco en el pomo de la puerta, para así yo saberlo.-sugirió, a lo que yo asentí complacida. _

_-Entonces todo arreglado.- comentó Esme._

_-Bella, será mejor que nos marchemos a casa. Ya hemos molestado bastante al doctor y a su esposa.- comentó Charlie._

_-Para nada.- replicó Carlisle._

_-Entonces… Edward, ¿te apetece cenar con nosotros esta noche?- preguntó mi padre. Me reí sin ser consciente, y por supuesto, estaba convecina que rechazaría su invitación, pues él no "comía". _

_-Gracias Charlie, pero la verdad es que tengo que estudiar.- se excusó._

_-Como quieras. En ese acaso… ¿Bella, nos vamos?- preguntó. Al ver que mi mirada estaba fija en los ojos de Edward suspiró._

_-Te acompañaremos a la salida, Charlie.- dijo Carlisle. De repente yo y Edward estábamos solos en la sala. Él se me acercó y rodeó mi cintura._

_-¿Entonces no te apetece cenar con nosotros esta noche?- pregunté con ironía._

_-Muy graciosa.- rió.- Creo que voy a dejar que cenéis los dos solos.- añadió._

_-¿Vas a venir esta noche, más tarde?- pregunté._

_-Por supuesto.- asintió._

_-Entonces te estaré esperando con impaciencia.- y presionó sus labios contra los míos._

_****************_

_Después de cena y de despedirme de mí padre subí corriendo las escaleras y entré en mí habitación. Edward estaba tendido en la cama, esperándome. Vi su rostro de perfil, sus hermosos rasgos, la palidez de su piel. Era hermoso, un ángel perfecto. No era egoísmo desearlo para mí, era una necesidad. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, cuando me acerque para verlo mejor. Me senté en la cama y lo observé intentando guardar esa imagen en mi memoria. Acerqué una de mis manos a su rostro y pasé la yema de mis dedos por su mejilla. La suavidad de sus piel era capaz de estimular mis sentidos, y de echo ya lo había echo. En mi recorrido, sin poder evitarlo, deslicé el pulgar por sus labios, trazando la forma de su boca. El deseo nublaba todo pensamiento racional y por esto cuando sentí el deseo de acercare a él y besarlo no me paré aún sabiendo y recordando la primera norma que había impuesto Charlie. No lo evité, no luche contra esa fuerza que me empujaba a tocarlo. También sabía que el día de hoy era martes, entre semana. Fue un beso suave, al menos al principio, luego cambio, se hizo mas profundo. Fue una danza pasional, la de nuestros labios y lenguas, tomando todo lo que podían, pero también dando lo que querían, que era todo. Las caricias que nos proporcionábamos habían dejado de ser tímidas o contenidas, como unos instantes atrás. Sus manos trazaron las líneas de mi cuerpo con agilidad. Sabía que deseaba poseerme tanto como yo deseaba que lo hiciera. Él se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto su desnudez parcial. Mí voz tan solo fue un susurro cuando le dije que estaba hermoso, mientras mis ojos recorrían su figura tan perfecta. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo y me estremecí. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y había perdido el control de mi cuerpo. Su nombre era lo único que podía pronunciar, era lo único en lo que podía pensar, en él y en lo mucho que lo quería. En ese maravilloso momento que estaba compartiendo con él. No importaba si hubiera que pasar futuras noches sin él, bajo la supervisión de Charlie. Ese momento era suyo, de los dos, por que nadie podía darle lo que le ofrecía él. Era solo un interludio robado al tiempo. El tiempo parecía haberse distendido, desaparecido, medido únicamente por la intensidad de las carisias, de las electrizantes sensaciones que recorrían cada nervio de mi cuerpo. _

_-Bella… ¿Has colocado el pañuelo blanco en el pomo de la puerta?- me preguntó mientras me quitaba el pequeño camisón que llevaba por pijama. Era uno que me había regalado mi madre años atrás. _

_-No…- mustie cerca de sus labios. Su sabor era enloquecedor y cada vez me sentía más excitada._

_-¿A no?- preguntó mientras me masajeaba los pechos por encima del sujetador. Yo gemí con ganas. Su piel me hacía cosquillas._

_-No… ¿No crees qué así es más divertido?- pregunté aún sonriendo._

_-Ahora estamos rompiendo todas las pautas, Bella. Supongo que sabes que si Charlie nos ve de nuevo me va a imponer una orden de alejamiento.- mustió contra mi garganta._

_-Si, lo se. Y esto aún me excita más.- sentencié._

_Cuando me di cuenta los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, uno delante del otro, con las respiraciones agitadas. Yo respiraba por necesidad y él por costumbre. De repente nuestras miradas se encontraron y supe que nunca olvidaría ese momento. Nuestras lenguas se enredaban en un frenético baile de provocación, y nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, el uno con el otro, insinuantes. Edward me acarició suavemente, con infinita dulzura. Luego posó sus mansos a ambos lados de mí cintura y buscó la entrada hacia mi interior. Poco después yo ya lo sentí en mí. Noté un dolor agudo, pero aún así me sentí feliz. Si, sentía dolor, pero era un dolor hermoso, un dolor mágico. Era el dolor que demostraba que estaba siendo poseída, el dolor que demostraba que era suya, para siempre suya. Lancé un grito que fue ahogado con sus labios. Un grito que era a la vez de placer y de dolor, de euforia y de incredulidad. Llevaba ansiando ese momento hacía tanto que fue como un regalo estándolo viviendo así como lo hacía. Su boca y su lengua siguieron torturándome, mientras se impulsaba dentro y fuera de mí. Me miro fijamente mientras yo le asentía para que siguiera, y poco a poco se fue introduciendo más y más en mi interior, con un poco de dificultad, pues el agudo dolor hacia que mis músculos se contrajeran. No hizo ningún movimiento brusco, solo esperó a que me acostumbrara a su presencia y a que el dolor fuera disminuyendo lentamente. Mientras me besaba y acariciaba mi piel para calmar mi dolor. Poco a poco fui yo la que comenzó a moverse, lentamente, comprobando si el dolor había cesado, y efectivamente ya no sentía la incomodidad ante sus intensas penetraciones. Conforme me movía el placer llegaba mas intensamente, lo hacia lentamente. Era yo la que se mecía sobre el. Era yo la que estaba encima de él en esos momentos. Era yo la que se acurrucaba en su pecho mientras nuestras caderas chocaban. Ahora el placer era mutuo. _

_Cada vez el ritmo aceleraba, y yo pedía más. Su rostro estaba enterrado entre mis cabellos, junto a mi hombro. Una de sus manos estaba sobre mis labios, y los presionaban con fuerza, callando mis constantes jadeos. Edward. Su nombre era lo único que inundaba mis pensamientos, lo único que salía en mis suspiros callados por su mano. Nuestras caderas se juntaban en un baile frenético. Este momento era sin duda lo más parecido al cielo que había conocido. Era el encaje de dos piezas perfectamente compatibles. Era el fruto de un amor peligroso, el fruto de un amor irracional y sin sentido. ¿Quién dijo que el amor era imposible para la oveja? ¿Quién dijo que el amor era imposible para el león? Ella ya había dejado de ser estúpida, ahora solo la envolvía la felicidad. Sin embargo él seguía siendo morboso y masoquista, y eso le encantaba a ella. Puse mi mano en la mejilla de él y él acuno su cara en mi mano y cerró los ojos. Me acomode mejor encima de él y seguí moviéndome. Él abrió sus ojos y quedé paralizada al ver el hambre en ello. Estaba sediento, estaba claro ante el rojo reflejado en sus pupilas. Al instante en el que vio mi reacción se acerco a mí para besarme. Yo le devolví el gesto aun con la imagen del rojo de sus ojos en mí mente. Con la fiereza con la que me besaba cualquiera hubiera pensando que me estaba mordiendo, pero solo era eso, un beso. Con la dureza con la que me acariciaba cualquiera hubiera pensado que me estaba golpeando, pero solo eran eso, caricias. Con la brutalidad con la que me embestía cualquiera hubiera pensando que me estaba rompiendo por dentro, pero no era así, solo me daba placer. Edward se estaba comportando como una autentica fiera, era fiel a su naturaleza. Al mismo tiempo que se comportaba con fiereza era tierno, cuidadoso. Sus manos me sujetaban seguras y protectoras, quietas y vacilantes. Sus manos evitaban el hacerme daño, y aquello se notaba. Cuando seguí su mirada vi que la tenía fija en mis senos y me sonrojé al máximo. A cambio el me devolvió un gruñido juguetón y una sonrisa. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era muy difícil, que a pesar del placer también me deseaba por mi sangre, y ese hecho lo estaba matando por dentro. Mientras me envestía agarró un trozo de metal que estaba en la cómoda y lo rompió entre sus manos. Su rostro era algo muy bello, muy perfecto, muy inhumano, muy inmortal. Sus envestidas cada vez me llegaban con más intensidad, y las holeadas de placer se sentían en cada golpe. Fue en ese punto, en ese jadeo, en ese golpe. Fue en ene momento en él que toqué el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Nada era comparable a lo que sentía. Era mucho más de lo que siempre había soñado, era el sin fin del universo. Ni el más bello de los paraísos era comparable a ese instante de gloria. Su aliento chocó contra mi rostro y noté como me elevaba. Él me hacía volar como nadie, él era el primero, él era el único. Edward se colocó encima de mí en un intento desesperado, saboreando los últimos minutos antes de llagar hasta el límite del placer absoluto. Cuando ese momento llegó los dos gritamos al mismo tiempo, callando los gritos en un beso furtivo para que Charlie no nos llegara a oír. Pues no queríamos más problemas con el aludido. Edward se inclinó hacia mi oído y sentí su respiración muy cerca de la mía. Su cabello estaba intacto, en cambio el mío estaba todo revuelto. Mi piel estaba empapada por el sudor, haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegara más a suyo y que la fricción fuera más favorable. En cambio, su piel estaba como lo estaba antes de comenzar. Seca, limpia, pálida, perfecta. Su lengua se entretuvo en el lóbulo de mi oreja un rato, dibujando círculos._

_-Te quiero, Bella. Te quiero hasta el fin de mis días. - susurró aún en mi oído. Luego se estiró a mi lado mientras yo intentaba controlar mi respiración. Con un ágil movimiento me tomó entre sus brazos y me colocó entre las sabanas púrpuras de mi cama. Ahora estábamos abrazados. Él con los brazos alrededor de mi desnudez. Yo con mi frente recostada en la suya, aún jadeando, aún con las últimas huellas de placer que había dejado en mi esa experiencia inolvidable._

_-Y yo, para toda la eternidad.- no estaba dispuesta a abandonar la idea de que él me convirtiera en un miembro de su familia. De hecho lo iba a conseguir, fuera como fuera. Yo siempre conseguía lo que quería, y estaba dispuesta a darlo todo. _

_-Nada se puede comparar a ti. Tu sonrisa y tu belleza me fascinan, son mi adicción. Tu mirada sin clemencia, me deslumbra, me condena. Estás echa para mí, como puedo decir que te quiero hasta morir. Tu boca me enamora, y tus besos son muy dulces. Nada se copara a ti, desde que te conocí.- recitó lentamente._

_-Gracias, Edward.- dije proporcionándole un beso en su pecho desnudo. Cerré los ojos cuando mi intento en descansar fue interrumpido._

_-¿Estas preparada para repetirlo?- preguntó juguetón. Abrí los ojos de par en par y sonreí. Des de luego el sexo se había convertido en la adicción de mi vampiro, y con ello, también en la mía. Decidí jugar un poco y no ponérselo tan fácil._

_-¿Y que va a pasar si Charlie nos descubre de nuevo?- pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios._

_-Tranquila, está durmiendo.- sentenció._

_-¿Estás seguro?- hice como si dudara de su palabra._

_-Segurísimo.- asintió antes de tomare entre sus brazos._

_**FIN.**_

_**N/T:**__** ¡HoOoOola! Me da mucha pena el haber acabado este three shoot, pero si, esto es el final de esta historia. No tengo palabras ni se como agradecer todo el apoyo que he recibido con vuestros hermosos reviews. Lo se, me he tardado mucho hasta subir este último capi. Pero al menos espero no haberlas decepcionados con este escrito. La verdad es que me costado mucho trabajo redactar este último cap, pues no tenía mucha inspiración… Pero por fin lo escribí. Supongo que si tienen alguna última duda me la podrán dejar en un review. También me gustaría recibir la opinión de todo aquel que haya leído mi historia. Háganme feliz en este último capi. Comenten lo que quieran, lo que sea, pero háganlo y me harán feliz. Hay mucha gente que lee los fics pero que no comenta, así que por favor, a los que no comentan, por favor por favor, coméntenme en este capi, para mi es muy importante. Ya, no tengo nada más que decir. Solo e queda despedir este three shoot y agradecerlas de nuevo a todas vosotras. ¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ!! Les regalaría un Edward a cada una, pero la verdad es que no tengo… :s Bueno, ahora si. Besos y abrazos.**_

**Rcullen.95**


End file.
